


Storybook Secrets

by ascopetoimagine



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just letting you know that Billy is still in school for this one, Taking place in the time of Season Three but with some elements from Season Two, the story club survives for this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascopetoimagine/pseuds/ascopetoimagine
Summary: The Avonlea Storybook Club is a valued part of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert's day. She longs to share her tales of adventure with Diana and Ruby, and she always does share her stories. Well, most of the time. But, what happens when Diana finds the one she's been keeping to herself? It's clearly Gilbert Blythe fanfiction, and there's only so long that Anne can pretend Ruby wrote it. Anne is going to have to learn to be truer to her feelings than ever before. On top of that, Anne is preparing for college. Whether she likes it or not, her life in Avonlea is going to change.A walk through of teenage Anne’s life set around the timeline of Season Three with some elements of Season Two.
Relationships: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert/Gilbert Blythe, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 134
Kudos: 126





	1. Everything Will Change

When Anne Shirley-Cuthbert reflects on her years in Avonlea, she can’t help but smile. She has found true happiness, in the town itself, in the nature, in her kindred spirits, and in her family. Her family. It was all she ever wanted. Before she came to Avonlea, she used her imagination to survive; now she uses it to embellish an already perfect reality. When she wakes in the mornings her beloved Snow Queen is there to greet her. Marilla is waiting with her breakfast. Matthew greets her with a small, but always meaningful smile. The sense of purpose and belonging that has been gifted to her means the world.

She is supposed to be focusing on her schoolwork since she has her Queens Entrance Examinations to prepare for, but the Geometry in front of her is nowhere near as appealing as her daydreams. What is her wonderful Matthew doing now? Is he in the barn with Jerry? And Marilla! Is she making her famous plum puffs? Anne’s stomach grumbles in anticipation of them. Marilla will no doubt have one waiting for her to arrive home. Home. It’s such a beautiful word. She can’t wait to go home to the idyllic Green Gables and thank it for being so perfect in person. Overcome with emotion, she reaches under the school desk to squeeze the hand of her bosom friend.

Diana glances over at her and smiles. “What is it, Anne?” she whispers. 

“Oh, nothing!” Anne grins back and returns to her sums. Diana simply shakes her head in amusement, well used to her friend’s (sometimes) strange behavior. 

Meanwhile, Anne is drifting into another daydream. This time it is about the belonging she feels in Avonlea’s schoolhouse. She adores her teacher, Miss Stacy, who has taught her some of the most valuable life lessons, all while teaching her what it is like to truly live. Some of Anne’s favourite lessons include their walks through the nearby woods, learning about the fascinating wildlife. Anne glances across the aisle to where Miss Stacy is stood; helping Moody with a sum he is stuck on. Anne has no doubt that she will desperately miss her teacher when she goes to Queens next year, if she gets into Queens of course. It is her upmost desire to go to college (and also have her own tragical romance, but she knows when to be realistic). There will be so much scope for the imagination! 

Anne hopes that she will not have to part way with many of her classmates when her time in the Avonlea schoolhouse comes to an end. It is her deepest wish that they will all come to Queens with her. She dares not to think about the possibility of never again spending time with the people she has become so very accustomed to. What would she do without Ruby’s antics? Moody’s clumsiness? Tillie’s romantical dilemmas? She would even miss the company of Gilbert Blythe, who, despite a somewhat rocky beginning, had become a friend of hers over the years. Thankfully, like her, he and the majority of her class are preparing for the Queens Examinations, but her heart breaks thinking about Diana. Diana is going to Paris, an entire world away from P.E Island. Anne loathes to linger on the idea, but she can’t help but be reminded of it every afternoon, when Diana packs up her schoolbooks and goes home, leaving her to her Queens study group. 

“Is the Storybook Club meeting after your study session?” Diana asks, as she rises from her desk.

Anne, Diana, and Ruby are all part of a Storybook Club that meets every day after school. Anne had established it not long after her initial arrival in Avonlea. Every day the girls would meet to scribe ambitious stories of adventure and tragical romance, which they would read to each other before rushing off home. It is the whimsical escape that Anne’s imagination craves. However, due to the everlasting study sessions, the girls can only manage a couple of days a week nowadays, much to Anne’s regret. 

She shakes her head with a somber expression worn on her face, “Not today, Diana. Marilla needs me home to help with the chores before supper.”

“I understand. Tomorrow then. See you later, Anne.” Diana says softly, with a sense of wistfulness. 

“Must you go, Diana! Stay and sit your exams! Come to Queens! You simply must!” Anne exclaims suddenly, unable to hold it in any longer. 

She immediately regrets it upon seeing the pained look on her friend’s face. Glancing around she sees many of her classmates looking her way. Her outburst must have been loud. A flush of embarrassment comes over her, but then she sees Billy Andrews and her embarrassment turns to anger. How dare he smirk like that! She would dance with delight if he didn’t get accepted into Queens. She certainly wouldn’t miss him.

Anne watches as her friend slowly makes her way to the door of the schoolhouse. When Diana reaches the door, she turns around just as she always does. Anne blows her a kiss, which Diana returns with flourish. There’s an air of finality in their actions, like it’s the beginning of the end. Anne sighs and resumes focus on her studies, but the desk feels lonely without Diana beside her.

She glances over to see Gilbert looking her way. He smiles softly at her before focusing his attention on Miss Stacy, who had just begun to outline the learning objectives for the study session. She briefly wonders what Gilbert must think of Anne and Diana. Does he think their farewell too dramatic? It seems likely, but Anne has an inkling that Gilbert is more understanding than that. Admittedly, Anne thinks a lot about what Gilbert might think about various things, although she tries her best not to. She can’t determine why it’s proving so very difficult.

The work Anne has to do to prepare for exams is almost overwhelming, but she has embraced it with open arms, as she does every challenge in her life. Truth be told, Anne enjoys the work. She finds learning and the pursuit of knowledge to be most rewarding. She especially enjoys her friendly academic rivalry with Gilbert, even if it didn’t start out to be all that friendly. Now she enjoys the challenge of beating him ‘fair and square’ to quote the dictionary he had given her for Christmas.

“Anne,” came Gilbert’s voice as if he was summoned by her thoughts. Was she imagining it? “You dropped your pen.” 

“Hmmm?” Anne mumbles. 

“Err, your pen. Here you go,” Gilbert puts his hand in front of her. He's standing directly in front of her desk. How did that happen? When did that happen?

“What? Oh, right,” Anne says, noticing that her fountain pen is intertwined in the boy’s fingers. “Thank you.”

Gilbert nods at her, and returns to his desk. Anne stares at him for a minute before a thought occurs to her, and she grips the pen forcefully in order to begin the essay that Miss Stacy had just assigned. She might not have the time to devote to her beloved Storybook Club, but she can indulge in a hobby she has grown quite fond of. It is time to defeat Gilbert Blythe once again. She has to take every opportunity before everything changes forever. She must win their academic duel. Lucky for her, words are her forte.


	2. A Clandestine Meeting

Anne is collecting her coat and hat when she hears a slight cough coming from somewhere behind her. She spins around in search of the source to see Gilbert staring at her. No, not staring, that’s ridiculous. He is simply… standing there, as one does. It’s perfectly reasonable, Anne assures herself. With that, she resumes fastening the buttons on her favourite blue coat.

“Anne,” starts Gilbert. “I was wondering if you would allow me to walk you home?” 

She looks up at him, her fingers lingering on the buttons. What did he just say? “Yes,” Anne assents immediately. 

“Wait, really?” Gilbert says, wearing an expression of shock.

Anne realises at that moment that he must only be asking to be polite. There’s absolutely no reason that he would want to walk her home. Nope. Absolutely no reason. At all. And why did she even want him to? Why did the idea send such a thrill through her? The thought confuses her, but she puts it down to a moment of madness. She’s so used to walking home with Diana. Not having her to walk with must be affecting Anne more than she realised. 

“No,” Anne begins. “You don’t need to walk me home. I know the way.” 

“Oh, um okay,” Gilbert’s hand goes to the back of his neck. If Anne didn’t know better, she would think he is disappointed. “I just thought that, maybe, you would prefer my company to Charlie’s, but no problem.” He gives a slight laugh, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Anne can’t help but roll her eyes when she turns around to see Charlie Sloane lingering behind her. She’s been dodging around his invitation to walk her home for a few weeks now. Anne offers a small smile that fades just as quickly as it began, when he starts to wave frantically at her. Maybe, she could accept Gilbert’s offer just this once. They were friends, and his conversation was sure to be more stimulating than Charlie’s. That is nothing to do with Gilbert, though; a goldfish would be more interesting than Charlie Sloane.

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Gilbert? You don’t have to be home to help Bash, or anything?”

“No, it’s honestly no trouble.” 

“Well, okay then. Lets go,” Anne smiles, pulling her fluffy scarf around her neck. 

Gilbert returns her smile and gestures towards the door. “After you,” he says, holding the door open for her to walk through. 

The pair hasn’t been walking long when Anne comes to a rather confused stop. Gilbert has started walking down the side of the greenery that leads to his house. In a muddled daze she simply watches his back as he walks away from her, and wonders what exactly is going on. Did he intend to do that? Perhaps, his method of saving her from Charlie only extended to just outside the schoolhouse. 

“Um, bye then?” Anne calls, questioningly. 

On one heel Gilbert spins around with a rather sheepish look on his face. Anne can’t be sure, but she might be seeing a slight blush on his cheeks as well. He’s too far away to tell.

“Oops, sorry. It’s a habit,” he says, when he makes his way back to her side.

Anne smiles nervously at him. “It’s alright. Shall we be on our way?” 

Anne listens to the sound of the autumn leaves, crunching under their feet. The pair has been walking in comfortable silence, a rare experience for Anne. She is simply enraptured by the vibrant orange and red leaves, the twisting trees, and the beautiful whistle of the wind. She is so caught up in it that she has all but forgotten that Gilbert is even with her. She starts to skip, and wave her hands in the air, in appreciation for the wondrous nature she has the privilege of experiencing. She smiles widely, but then a soft laugh cuts her dance short. 

Instead of feigning embarrassment Anne beams brightly at her companion. “Oh, isn’t it simply captivating, Gilbert? There’s beauty all around us. How lucky are we?” 

“Indeed,” Gilbert laughs, a smile of appreciation and amusement crossing his face. 

Anne stops when she sees Gilbert staring at her again. He has the same look on his face as he had when they were in school. Anne suddenly feels odd, as if a cloud has passed over and blocked her thoughts.

“How are your studies?” She blurts, hoping that the strangeness will evaporate.

“I’m getting there, I think. I’m just hoping that the exam goes well on the day. I don’t want to have to retake it, and be set back a year,” Gilbert sighs. “The path to becoming a doctor is long enough as it is. I’m enjoying the education, of course, it’s just the added pressure now, you know?” 

“Hmmm,” Anne acknowledges.

“What about you?” continues Gilbert. “Well on your way to becoming a teacher?” 

“I hope so,” she smiles. “I just- I just- I just don’t want things to change. I am so excited for Queens. There will be so much scope for the imagination, and it will be wonderful for my worldly perspective to evolve more so than it has already, but it’s going to be… different”. 

Gilbert looks at her for a moment before saying, “You know, I once heard a very intelligent, passionate individual say that different isn’t bad. You will love Queens. It will all work out splendidly, Anne. You’ll see.” 

Anne looks at him, grateful for his words, but not really thinking. “But you won’t be there, in my class, because you’ll be studying medicine. I won’t ever see you.”

Gilbert’s stunned expression alerts Anne to what she has just said. She didn’t mean it like that… did she?

“Um ah, there will be no one to compete with, I mean. Academically speaking, of course,” Anne blabs, “Do you want to see something?” 

Anne takes off running, without waiting for a response. They are close to the story club, and while she isn’t overly keen on Gilbert knowing about it, she has to do something to distract him from her poorly considered words. Anne feels so anxious about what Gilbert must now think of her that she barely notices the bird cheeping on the branch, or the sun glistening through the autumn clouds. Instead, she remains steadfast in her determination to reach her destination. 

“Wow, what is this place?” says Gilbert, in awe, when they come to a halt outside the wooden fortress.

At that, a grin creeps its way onto Anne’s face. She’s proud of the enchanted haven she has created, and a part of her is delighted that Gilbert seems to like it too. She adores how the wooden boards prop up the roof haphazardly. Its imperfections make it all the more endearing to Anne’s eyes.

“It’s our story club,” Anne opens her arms out wide. “Diana, Ruby, and I usually meet after school to write the stories our hearts long for us to tell.” 

“Sounds quite the adventure! May I look inside?” 

Anne hesitates. Would it be crossing a line to let Gilbert into such a sacred place? What would Diana and Ruby think? They had approved when Anne had invited Cole to use the club for his art, but Cole wasn’t Gilbert Blythe. 

Eventually Anne nods slowly, and gestures towards the entrance. Gilbert seems to notice her indecision, and so he enters gingerly. She watches as he soaks in every little detail of the club. She watches as he quietly picks up the little wooden box containing years worth of stories. She watches as he opens that box and peaks inside. She watches as he carefully selects a story, and sits down to read it.

“Ah, Ruby Gillis wrote this one,” Gilbert says cheerfully, lifting it up to show Anne. 

Anne quickly runs over, and snatches both the story and box from him. She immediately shoves it back into the box, and forcefully closes the lid. She can’t possibly have Gilbert read about the adventures of Pilbert, or whatever variation of his name Ruby had concocted. Gilbert might be unobservant, but he would have to be blind to not realise that he was the subject of Ruby’s musings. Anne knew the girl would never, ever forgive her if she discovered that Anne had allowed the boy to read a story written only for the girls’ amusement.

Trying her upmost to avoid looking at the Gilbert’s hurt, confused expression, and furrowed brows, she announces, “I’ve got to get back to Green Gables. Right now.” 

They walk the rest of the journey in what is no longer a comfortable silence. When the pair arrive at the gates of Green Gables, Gilbert utters his swift goodbyes, and takes his leave. Anne knows she has hurt his feelings, and she feels desperately sad for doing so. She wishes she could explain to him why she had done it, but she would not, could not betray her friend’s trust.

Anne finds that she is not in the mood to show her appreciation to Green Gables as she had been so eager to do earlier. She just about musters the energy to monotonously set the table for supper. The knives and forks are laid on the table without any of her usual care or flourish. She simply feels dreadful, and she cannot stop thinking about a certain Gilbert Blythe. 

“Are you quite alright, Anne?” Marilla asks, concerned. “Anne?”

“Oh,” She replies finally. “Yes, Marilla, I’m fine.” There’s a moment of silence before Anne speaks again, “Marilla, may I go see Diana now?” 

“At this time of night? You may not,” Marilla states firmly. 

“Oh, please Marilla! Just this once. I simply must speak with her! It is a matter of upmost urgency.” 

A thoughtful few moments pass before Matthew chimes in, “I reckon it’s alright. Just this once.” He sends Anne a playful wink, which Anne doesn’t react to. Usually, she would offer him a knowing smile that only the two of them understand, but she discovers she barely registered the action. 

“Fine then. But you’re to be back in half an hour. Do you hear me, Anne? And don’t forget your coat!” Marilla relents.

Anne is out the door within seconds, but she doesn’t go towards Diana’s house. Instead she finds herself back at her storybook club. She’s not sure whether she always meant to come here, or whether she just ended up here. She knows it’s unfair to the other girls to hold a clandestine meeting of the story club, but she is in desperate need of distraction before she winds up in the depths of despair. Slowly, she sits down to begin a tale unlike any she has ever written before, about a boy on a mission to save not just Avonlea, but the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it, and I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Just a reminder- this fic is taking place during the time of season three, but with some elements from season 2. The story club is never destroyed in this version, and also Billy is still in school. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for me, I'd love to hear them!


	3. A New Beginning

“I’m so glad we could meet today,” says Diana. “You’ve - we’ve - all been so busy.” 

Anne offers a brief, “mmm” of acknowledgement, before she returns to pressing flowers to accompany the story she wrote the previous night. Her mind is in a bit of muddle, she’s been distracted all day, and it has impacted on her ability to enjoy what should be a treasured meeting of the storybook club. She hasn’t even been able to focus on Ruby’s romantical tale of bliss. 

“Certainly, Diana,” Ruby chippers. “Anne, what did you think of my romantical tale of romance? You’re, oh, so much better at it than me.” 

An almost silent moment in the story club passes, with only the sound of the breeze whistling between the planks of wood that form the roof and walls.

“Anne?” questions Diana. 

“Oh, right, yes, Ruby?” Anne rushes.

Ruby giggles. “You’re so funny, Anne! My story? What did you think?”

“I’m sorry, Ruby, would you do me the honour of reciting it again?”

Anne’s flowery language might fool Ruby, who nods eagerly, but her bosom friend Diana shoots her a knowing glance. A glance that says 'we’re going to have a talk later'. Diana knows that she’s in the depths of… something.

“Edbert got down off his horse, and entered the big, lovely, big mansion. She was waiting for him by the fire. She didn’t acknowledge him, and when he got down before her, she calmly accepted his proposal of marriage. Edbert was overjoyed as they road off into the sunset together,” Ruby narrates. 

“It’s certainly promising, Ruby,” Anne says, trying her best to give her usual critique. “Maybe some more description would help it shine. Oh, the sunset is just begging to be known as the vibrant orange flame of happiness, don’t you think?” 

“Anne, you’re so talented. I would never have thought of that!” Ruby gushes. 

“Yes, Rubes. It’s a very romantical tale,” Diana begins.

“Why, thank you, Diana!” Ruby interjects.

“But, maybe next time you could write a tale that’s not about Gilbert?” Diana concludes.

“It is certainly not about Gilbert! His name is Edbert. Ed-bert. Not Gil-bert.” Ruby insists. “Anne, tell her!” 

“It’s not about Gil-. It’s about Edbert, Diana,” Anne says, blandly.

Anne sees Diana frowning at her again. The truth is that she hasn’t worked out how to fix things with Gilbert, and she is destined to be sad until she does so. Even the sound of the girls speaking his name is sending her into the depths of despair. She reaches for the box of stories and places its contents on the floor of the story club. She sprinkles her pressed yellow, pink, and lilac flowers among their slightly crumpled pages of stories. Combined with the autumnal leaves that scatter the floor, it is a beautiful sight. A sight for sore eyes, even. 

“How lovely!” Diana exclaims. 

“I wish we could take a picture, and capture this image forever,” Anne sighs, wistfully. 

“We can,” starts Diana, “we have our imaginations. If we make up our mind to do so, we shall never forget this stunning sight.”

“Yes, Anne, you taught us that,” Ruby says, earnestly. 

Anne looks up, and smiles as the girls’ sincere expressions. She reaches over, and takes their hands in hers. “You are the best pair of girls this world has ever seen. Thank you both for being so very wonderful.” 

Her friends’ kindness towards her has given her the determination to work out how to fix things with Gilbert. What can she do? She knows she can’t apologise, because to apologise would be to acknowledge that it even happened. She doesn’t want to make it into anything greater than it is, or needs to be. She takes her pen into her fingers, for a burst of inspiration has befallen her. When the girls arrived for their meeting this afternoon, Anne was convinced that she would not write a single word, but she is delighted to be wrong. As she scribbles, she thinks over her dilemma, and after significant pondering, she determines that she will go to the Blythe household after dinner to ask Gilbert for help with her essay. She certainly does not need his help, but it’s worth it if the weirdness between them goes away. Even if it does mean that he wins their rivalry, this time around anyway.

A second later, chaos emerges in the story club. Ruby screams as her hand meets the jar of ink, and it tips over. Anne rushes to stop the ink from developing into a river of ruin, whilst Diana frantically bundles up the pages of stories. Anne notes that poor Ruby is frozen in utter shock.

“I have to go,” says Ruby. 

“Ruby, it was an accident. There’s no harm done, stay!” replies Anne. 

Ruby simply shakes her head, “no.” 

“Well, alright, Ruby. Let us just do the ceremonial closure of events. Link up,” Anne says, as the girls sit cross-legged, holding hands around the pages, and flowers. “This meeting of our beloved story club has come to a close, as all good things must. In Jane Eyre, Mr Rochester asked the question we face now, ‘how do people perform that ceremony of parting?’ to which Jane replied, ‘They say, farewell, or any other form they prefer.’ So, farewell sweet Diana, farewell sweet Ruby.” 

“Farewell, girls,” Diana replies. 

“Um, yes, farewell,” Ruby says, the ceremonial goodbyes always sent her towards confusion. “I am going to go home now.”

As Ruby scurries away, she leaves Diana and Anne to tidy up the story club. Anne sets about gathering the pens, flowers, and other little bits lying around. With greater care, and attention to order this time, Diana gathers the stories.

“Gilbert seemed strange in school today,” Diana comments. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Anne says, feigning nonchalance. 

She turns away from Diana, not wanting the girl to see her face for some reason. Thankfully, Diana doesn’t seem to wish to pursue the conversation, as she says nothing more about it. The next few minutes are spent with the pair tidying in not uncomfortable silence, but not entirely comfortable silence, either.

“How so?” Anne eventually asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Diana giggles. “For one thing, he looked at you a lot more sorrowfully than usual, and that’s saying something.” 

Anne turns back into her corner of the story club, feeling the colour rising to her cheeks. It’s not true. She couldn’t have possibly hurt his feelings that badly. And what did Diana mean Gilbert was looking at her sorrowfully? Gilbert doesn’t look at her sorrowfully! Even though she knows this to be true, she can’t work out why Diana’s words have rendered her in this state of sheer embarrassment. Even if Gilbert was looking at her, it doesn’t mean anything. 

“Speaking of Gilbert, Anne, you must read this piece of Ruby’s! Her writing skills are definitely improving under your tutorage. It’s slightly more subtle than usual. Listen to this, ‘The grass grew greener, for the curly-haired boy had saved the life of the three-year-old girl that cold, October night’. I mean, it’s still obviously about Gilbert, but she didn’t give him a random ‘Bert’ name this time. That’s what I call progress!” says Diana. 

Anne’s blood runs cold, and she freezes in her task just as Ruby had frozen earlier. Could Diana really be reading her story? And thinking Ruby wrote it? About Gilbert? There’s absolutely no way. Anne doesn’t know where Diana’s confusion has arisen from, but she knows for a fact that the story in no way resembles Gilbert Blythe. It is a story that she wrote after a burst of inspiration the previous night, about a courageous young doctor heroically saving the life of a little girl. Yes, Gilbert might also want to be a doctor, but that is where the similarities end. Diana has simply gotten her wires crossed. 

“Why do you think she didn’t read it to us?” asks Diana.

Anne is just about to set Diana straight, and tell her that it is her story, and definitely not about Gilbert Blythe when a wave of panic hits her. What if it is about him? What if she sub-consciously wrote about him, because she felt bad about treating him how she did? She takes a second to ground herself, and to breathe in the crisp autumn air. Even if that is what happened, and she’s not entirely convinced that it is, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. There’s certainly nothing romantical about it, and she is friends with the boy. Surely, a friend can write a story for their friend? At the same time, she finds that she just cannot face telling Diana that the words belong to her. It would just embarrass Diana, to find out that her skills of perception, and analysis aren’t up to scratch. It might even lead to her having to reveal that she had had a clandestine meeting of the story club the previous night, and poor Diana would be so very upset to hear that piece of news. 

“She was probably going to, but the ink incident might have distracted her,” says Anne. 

“Yes, Anne. That’s most likely it. We’ll just have to save this particular tale for our next meeting,” Diana smiles, placing it carefully into the wooden crate of words. “Also, what is the matter with you? You haven’t been yourself all day.” 

“I just didn’t get much sleep last night,” she lies. “I appear to be stuck on an essay that Miss Stacy has assigned as part of my preparation for Queens.” 

“Oh Anne, don’t worry yourself,” reassures Diana. “You are the cleverest girl I know. I’m sure your essay will be perfect.”

After that, Anne returns to Green Gables where she has a woefully quiet supper for the second night in a row. Marilla and Matthew exchange worried glances with each other as their daughter stares silently at the wall in front of her, barely touching her food. Anne’s earlier resolve to go visit Gilbert with her essay, after supper has fled. Silently, she attempts to help Marilla with the washing up, until she is sent up to bed with Marilla declaring that she is ‘of no use to anyone’. 

Anne drags her desk chair over to her bedroom window so that she can look out into the October night. Everything seems so quiet, but simultaneously so loud at night. She thinks about that fateful night when she first came to Green Gables, and she was in the depths of despair over not being able to stay. The thought of never seeing her beloved Snow Queen again sends shivers down her spine. She hopes that this little piece of imagination, never ever comes true. She simply couldn’t bear it. She listens as Matthew and Marilla lock up for the night, and go to their respective bedrooms. Suddenly, she is struck with the feeling of having to do something, and as is natural for her, she makes a rather impulsive decision.

She isn’t overly keen on waltzing through the haunted wood in the dark, but she does so anyway. The shadows seem to be creeping up the trees in all sorts of ominous ways, and she’s pretty sure there are about a hundred ghosts whooshing around her. The sound of her every step is amplified, alerting the night to her presence. Her inner voice is screaming at her to turn around, to go home, but she mustn’t. She must reach the Blythe house. She really should have done it earlier like she had planned to do, she could not let the strangeness between her and Gilbert linger to brew, any longer. 

Finally, she finds herself at Gilbert’s front door. With foggy breath, and a shaking hand she reaches out a gloved hand to knock firmly. Three knocks. That should do it. Whilst she waits for the door to open, she rubs her hands together to try and create warmth, but also to try and distract herself from her nerves. It's not working on either accounts.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it is not too long before the door swings open, and she is greeted with, “Anne, what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Please don't be a silent reader- it means the world to me to hear what you think. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed getting to see Anne's story club, and friendship with the girls. I love her friendships in Anne with an E, and it was so much fun to try and capture the group dynamics. What do you reckon is going to happen with Anne's story now that Diana knows about it?


	4. Can't We Work This Out?

Anne wakes to a strange tapping on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and is instantly blinded by bright, white light. The sun. After stretching, she rubs her eyes to try and focus her vision. Why does she feel so ache-y? And why is Bash standing in front of her?

“What’s going on?” she asks.

“I dunno,” Bash laughs. “You tell me.” 

Anne glances over at Gilbert. “You have ink on your face.” 

“So do you,” he replies, tiredly. 

That’s when Anne sees the desk that must have been her bed for the night. No wonder her muscles feel so tense. For a moment, she feels very matter-of-fact about the whole thing, until she seems to wake up, and then the full realisation of what has happened dawns on her. She and Gilbert must have fallen asleep over their essays! Marilla and Matthew will be—must be— going out of their minds with worry. She was out all night! Her mind races, frantically, as she rushes to make sense of the implications of her unfortunate error. Her gut is telling her that whatever she decides to do to rectify it, the outcome won’t be one that she will like. The damage has been done.

“How could this have happened? What time is it? I’m going to have to go to Green Gables, and explain,” Anne rushes, panicking. “But if I do that then I’ll be late for school! And, Queens! But, Marilla and Matthew! Oh, no. They’ll be so worried about me, and I’ll be in so much trouble!” 

“Shh,” Bash chuckles. “You’ll be waking Dellie in a minute.”

The fog is lifting from Gilbert’s mind as he wakes, and seems to remember the events of the previous night. His expression is full of remorse. “I’m so sorry, Anne. We finished reviewing the essays, and I was just about to walk you home, when I turned around and you were asleep! You looked so peaceful that I decided I’d best leave you for ten minutes or so, but then I must have fallen asleep myself.” 

Anne stares at him silently for a second, before exclaiming, “You did this then! This is all your fault!” 

“So, let me get this straight.” Bash interjects, desperately struggling to stifle his laugh. “You, Blythe, let a girl—an actual girl— into our house at who knows what hour, and you both proceeded to fall asleep… over an essay!” 

Anne’s expression must speak volumes, because Gilbert simply (but sternly) says, “Not the time, Bash.” 

Bash waves his hands in the air, surrendering, but still teasing. “Okay fine, Blythe, but we are going to talk about this later. Don’t you think I’ll be forgetting about this turn of events any time soon,” He turns to Anne. “Don’t worry about the tide in Green Gables, Miss Anne. I’ll go over and explain what happened. You two, just head on to school like good children.” 

“Thank you,” Anne just about manages to choke out. She's still all worked up.

Anne can’t believe that Gilbert has done this to her. She is shaking with disbelief. He has ruined everything. Everything! And she should never have come here last night. That was her mistake, and one she would not be making twice. She supposes that she is lucky that she never makes the same mistake twice. Currently, she needs to be as far away from this house, and Gilbert as possible. She hastily collects her ink-stained essay, and storms away. The embarrassment that Bash found them like that floods through her like a storm. She has so much respect for the man, and who knows what he must think of her now. And to think that she might have disturbed sweet little Delphine! 

Gilbert’s front door bangs behind her in her rush to get away from him. She doesn’t even have all her necessary schoolbooks for the day ahead, but she can’t go back to Green Gables now. Not only does she not have time to, but she also doesn’t want to. She simply cannot face the look of disappointment that she will no doubt see on Marilla and Matthew’s faces. She’ll just have to make do for today, and so she begins the walk to the Avonlea Schoolhouse. Anne resolves to cease her attempt to be Gilbert Blythe’s friend. They clearly weren’t meant to be. Any friendship between them was doomed from the very moment he provoked her into hitting him over the head with that slate, upon their first acquaintance. It’s about time she accepted that, and moved on. However, despite her resolution, Gilbert’s face keeps coming into mind, no matter how hard she tries to banish it. 

She thinks about how he seemed so surprised to see her standing on his doorstep the previous night. How he ushered her inside to the warmth before she had even answered his greeting, and told him why she was there. How they sat at the table, and chatted for ages, without even looking at their essays. How everything went back to normal. Anne warms with pride when she remembers that Gilbert had called her essay ‘flawless’ when he finished reading it. She had made a few (slight) embellishments to his.

In seconds it all comes crashing down because, suddenly, here he is beside her. In the flesh. And she remembers what he has done. “Go away, Gilbert.” 

“I’m sorry, Anne. Truly, I am, but it was an accident!” Gilbert insists, with a face full to the brim with sorrow, and regret.

She pays him no heed. “I said, leave me alone, Gilbert!”

“Come on, Anne! I’ve to get to school, just like you.”

“Walk somewhere else!” 

“Please! Can’t we work this out? I can come with you to Green Gables later, and we can explain!” 

Anne doesn’t respond, and so the pair continues their walk in silence. Out of nowhere, small flurries of snow begin to fall down on them, the October air turning harsh, and cold. The seasons were changing. Anne usually loves the beginning of the Canadian snow season, but she finds that she is in no position to enjoy any part of it today. She shivers, miserably. The flakes land amongst Gilbert’s curly-brown hair. He doesn’t bother brushing them away. He does not appreciate the snowy surprise, either. 

Anne propels her legs forward, in an attempt to create distance between her and Gilbert. She knows full well that it won’t do her any favours for their peers to see them arrive to school side-by-side. She grumbles in frustration as Gilbert matches her pace, seemingly with ease. Does he not understand? The school is coming into sight when Anne decides to give up trying to lose him. It’s no use, and besides, the students have matured since her initial arrival in Avonlea. Up until this point, Anne and Gilbert had been friends, and everyone knew that. They would hardly think anything of the pair walking together. She and Diana walk to school all the time, and that is perfectly normal. 

“Anne! Where were you this morning? I waited for you and you didn’t come!” Diana runs to meet her on the path, as she nears the school doors. Diana pauses when she sees who is standing beside her. “Oh.” 

The schoolboys are playing their playground games, ignorant to the chaos that is about to ensue. Meanwhile, the girls, spearheaded no doubt by a certain Josie Pye, have lined up to face Anne. Gilbert, who is still by Anne’s side, unknowingly making everything worse, glances between Anne and the girls. Utter confusion is etched on his features. He genuinely doesn’t understand, and on some level Anne recognises that, but this is still his fault. In Anne’s eyes, he is just handing her even more unnecessary grief. 

“What are you doing with Gilbert, Anne?” Josie asks, snarkily. “Look what you’re doing to poor Ruby.” 

That’s when Anne notices Ruby’s red face, and puffy eyes. She’s crying. Anne’s heart shatters. The last thing in the world she wants to see is her poor, delightful, sweet friend Ruby upset. Especially not because of her. Wait, no, because of Gilbert. She doesn't want to see her upset, because of Gilbert. None of this would have happened if not for him.

“I wasn’t talking to him, Ruby. I promise,” Anne pleads.

“Yes, Anne. Sure looks that way,” comments Josie sarcastically, before entering the school. The rest of the girls follow behind her, including Ruby who is still crying buckets. Ruby acts like Anne never spoke.

Anne is in two minds. On the one hand, she wants to rush after Ruby, and reassure her, but on the other hand, she doesn’t want to make it worse. Maybe, some time would help? And so, the decision is made to give her friend some space, and she finds herself automatically making her way around the side of the building to deposit her milk. She always leaves it in the exact same little spot in the breezy river to chill, but just as she kneels before the river, she remembers that she has no milk. That she has no lunch. She had left Gilbert’s house as fast as her legs could carry her that morning, not even thinking about food. Curse that Gilbert Blythe. This day is already the worst, and it has only just begun. Ah well, she’ll simply have to fix it. Somehow.

She enters the school after around five minutes. Ignoring Gilbert who is still lingering at the door, she marches determinedly up to Miss Stacy, and presents her ink-stained essay. Gilbert, who has followed Anne in, hands his over as well. In her haste to get to her beloved friend Ruby, Anne misses Miss Stacy's bemused look at the rather interesting state of her two brightest student’s essays. 

Ruby’s desk is within touching distance when Miss Stacy calls for class to begin. Anne freezes out of a desire to help her friend, but also to obey her teacher. She sighs, and reluctantly makes her way to her seat beside Diana, glancing over her shoulder at Ruby’s tear-stained face. How did all this happen? Throughout the lesson, she has no choice other than to listen to Ruby’s sniffles. She barely listens to her wonderful Miss Stacy, instead counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds until lunchtime when she can (hopefully) make Ruby’s day shine a little brighter. She just hopes that Gilbert stays well away. He's done quite enough.

Eventually, lunchtime arrives after what feels like years of waiting. As Marilla so often says, a watched pot never boils, but at last it has. Lunch is here. The boys head outside, although Gilbert lingers behind them, staring longingly at Anne. The girl point blank refuses to look his way, and so he hesitantly follows his peers outdoors. Anne, and the girls huddle together, forming a circle in the corner of the schoolhouse. Taking her seat on the chalk-dusted floor, Anne sincerely hopes that everyone is too distracted to notice her lack of contribution to lunch. That would be the last scandal she needs today.

“What’s wrong, Ruby?” Anne asks, desperately wanting to reach the root of Ruby’s sorrows so that she could fix them. 

“I think you know what’s wrong,” Josie says, rolling her eyes. 

“Gilbert will never love me, because he’s in love with you, Anne!” Ruby wails through her tears. 

Now, this is simply preposterous. Gilbert in love with her! What a laugh! At least Anne knows that this will be a problem easily resolved. 

“Ruby, of course Gilbert’s not in love with me,” she says, making sure to keep her tone serious, and steady, despite the absurdity of Ruby’s statement. 

“He is! He walked you to school, Anne! That’s the first step towards courtship! I can’t believe you’ve done this to me! I’ve liked him for years, and you know that!” Ruby pronounces.

“But, that’s not what happened. You see, the other day, after school when Gil—” Anne stops in her explanation of what really transpired. She knows that what Ruby is saying simply isn’t true (since when does a walk mean anything as serious as courtship?), but she doesn’t want to risk upsetting Ruby further by admitting that Gilbert walked her home a couple of days ago. “Look, Ruby, I’m perfectly positive that Gilbert doesn’t even like me right now, never mind love me. And anyway, I’m destined to be the bride of adventure. Look at my hair! It’s red! I’m so homely that no one could ever wish to court me.” 

Anne fiddles with the hem of her emerald-green dress, whilst she awaits Ruby’s reply. 

Slowly, Ruby’s tears stop, and she begins to nod. “Yes, yes, Anne. Of course, you’re right. You always are. Gilbert Blythe in love with you? How ridiculous!” 

For unknown reasons, Ruby’s words feel like a sharp needle to her skin, but she forces a smile to her face. She doesn’t know why she is suddenly fighting to hold back tears herself. Isn’t this the response she wanted from Ruby? She shakes herself, determinedly. She’s glad that Ruby is no longer miserable. In fact, she’s over the moon. However, just as she thinks the thought, Ruby’s expression turns sullen once more. 

“But, the ink!” she exclaims. 

“What ink?” many of the girls, including Anne, ask simultaneously. 

‘Diana was right! She was right, at the story club. My stories are about Gilbert, and it’s ridiculous! I shan’t write them anymore. He might not love you, Anne, but he certainly doesn’t love me either. He couldn’t!” Ruby cries. 

Anne briefly worries that Diana might mention The Story. She and Ruby might have similar handwriting, but if Ruby was to be asked directly then surely the truth would come out. Either way, the thought is quickly replaced with a desire to help her friend. She despises seeing her in so much pain, and so she speaks with impulse.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we go and ask Gilbert directly? I’m ever so sure that he loves you, Ruby, and this will confirm it,” Anne suggests. 

Ruby looks uncertain.

“I’m with Anne. I think, it’s a great idea,” Josie smirks. 

“Really? You do?” asks Ruby.

“Oh, 100 per cent,” replies Josie.

The words are bleached with an insincerity that is obvious to the other girls, but Ruby smiles, assuming that Josie’s words match her meaning. “Okay, let’s do it.” 

All of the girls scramble to their feet, in preparation for the following mission. Josie’s enthusiasm makes Anne doubt slightly whether or not her idea is a good one, but she leads Ruby firmly out of the schoolhouse anyway, with the rest of the girls trailing behind. Josie smiles in amusement to herself, whilst Diana, Jane, and Tillie exchange nervous whispers. 

Anne isn’t overly thinking about what she’s doing. Her brain just keeps repeating, ‘get to Gilbert Blythe’ over and over again. She’s grateful for the mantra, otherwise she fears that she would succumb to the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that’s telling her not to do what she’s about to. She has to do it, though. For Ruby. Ruby needs to know that Gilbert Blythe loves her. With that decided, Anne straightens her posture and, marches arduously up to where the boy is standing on the fringes of a ball game. She coughs loudly. 

“Gilbert Blythe!” she shouts instead, when the cough receives no response. 

“Anne?” he says, as he turns around, shocked that the girl seems to be talking to him again.

“Do you consider Ruby to be your ideal romantic partner?” Anne asks outright.

“Um— Ah— do I? Do I c-c-consider R-Ruby to— what?” 

Ruby’s eyes glisten with excitement as she turns to Anne, and loudly whispers, “He said my name!” 

Meanwhile, Anne can’t help but think about how much Gilbert must genuinely wish to court Ruby. She has never seen him so nervous, and he has certainly never stuttered before! The emotion that realisation brings out in her is indescribable. She finds that she doesn’t quite recognise the feeling.

“Well, you’re a lovely girl, Ruby,” Gilbert starts to talk again, having recovered somewhat from the initial ambush. “But, I don’t really consider anyone to be my ideal romantic partner right now.” 

Ruby, a generally optimistic girl, is grinning ear to ear, “Anne, he said I’m a lovely girl!” 

Anne, however, can read the rather obvious undertones in Gilbert’s words, and she is not happy. How dare he not appreciate and value dearest Ruby! She stares at him, angrily, which he seems to pick up, because his hand rubs the back of neck as he awkwardly avoids eye contact. Anne watches as he draws in a breath, as the cold in the air turns his breath to fog, and as he does something rather surprising; he begins to lean in towards her.

“Would it—er—make you happy if I said yes to Ruby?” he whispers into her ear so that only she could hear.

Anne can’t bring herself to do anything, but nod softly. Ruby is oblivious, but the rest of the girls titter amongst themselves. It’s certainly an odd action on Gilbert’s part. 

Gilbert straightens, clears his throat, and prepares to address Ruby. “Um, maybe, in a few years, I guess, that we could have a chance, Ruby.” 

Ruby is overjoyed, dancing around on her tiptoes. Without saying anything more, she turns and skips back to the schoolhouse. The white snow that has built up on the ground flies every which way as a result of her footfalls. The rest of the girls follow her lead, giggling in the snow, except Anne. Instead, Anne lingers for a moment, before she merely nods at Gilbert, and heads back to school. 

The rest of the school day passes swiftly. Before she knows it, Anne and Diana are walking home from school together. Miss Stacy had declared that there would be no Queens study session that afternoon, suggesting that the students take a well-earned break to enjoy the snow before they tire of it. Anne was glad, because it felt like the good old days when change wasn’t looming over them everywhere she looked. She thinks back on her walk home with Gilbert the other day, everything had been pleasant until she took him back to her story club. And now he was in love with Ruby. She knows that’s she’s happy for Ruby, but she doesn’t understand why the idea hurts her a little to think about. Maybe she is just slightly to blame for her and Gilbert’s falling out. Well, either way, what's done is done. 

“Anne, Miss Cuthbert! She told me to tell you that she would like to speak with you immediately,” Jerry informs her as he opens the gate for her, upon her arrival at Green Gables.

That’s when she remembers the other consequences of the previous night and that morning. Goodness, it all feels like a lifetime ago. Nevertheless, the dread creeps over her. She is not looking forward to the conversation to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the delayed update- life has being getting somewhat busy for me again and I'm not used to it! I hope you enjoyed chapter four. It's the longest chapter of this fic to date!
> 
> I've also decided to set up a group chat for the fic over on Twitter if you're interested. You can find me at @ascopetoimagine. I'd love for you to join the group :)
> 
> As always, I'm so excited to hear your thoughts. All of your feedback helps me so much.


	5. Where All the Poets Went to Die

Anne is immersed in the scent of hay. After breakfast she excused herself promptly, and has been situated up in the rafters of Green Gable’s barn ever since. Ever so faintly, she can hear Jerry humming a tune to himself as he works elsewhere in the barn. She finds that it is quite comforting, although she desperately hopes that he won’t climb the ladder, and discover her. She needs to be alone with her thoughts right now. In the last twenty-four hours, her entire life has disintegrated, and everything is, to put it plainly, awful. Marilla has scolded her deeply, and she fears that she will be denied her life’s luxuries forevermore. Why can Marilla never understand her? She didn’t deliberately stay out all night! No, she had to go and see Gilbert. It was of upmost imperative, at the time anyway. And, it was his fault she didn't make it home. He should have woken her. Consumed in her thoughts, the red-haired girl fails to notice the slight creaking of the ladder that could only be signaling one thing. Footsteps. 

“Anne?” questions Matthew, who has reached the top of the ladder. “What are you doing burrowed away in my old hiding spot?” 

Anne sniffles and makes a futile attempt to wipe her eyes, in order to stop the tears. She doesn’t want to upset her lovely Matthew any more than she already has. Satisfied that she’s halted the tears (for now, at least), she focuses her attention on him. Her eyes must still be red, and puffy for Matthew gazes upon her sorrowfully, before he kneels down, gently, in front of her. Anne feels as though she has forgotten all the words in her vocabulary, and in a strange turn of events, it is Matthew who leads the conversation. 

“You know, I think Belle might be ready to give birth soon. Have you thought of any baby names yet?” Matthew asks casually.

Still wiping her eyes, Anne can’t resist (like Matthew knew would be the case) murmuring a response. “Daffodil if it’s a girl, Butterscotch if it’s a boy.”

“Ah, I approve!” Matthew says, playfully, but then his tone takes a serious note. “You know, Marilla is only trying to keep you safe. She loves you.” 

“But, I was looking forward to the Barry’s picnic for months, and now she won’t let me go!” Anne cries. 

Matthew’s eyes fill with empathy for his little girl. All he wants in life is her happiness. He hates to see her so distraught, but he also can’t forget the fear of yesterday morning when he didn’t know if she was okay, if she was safe. If not for Bash, he and Marilla…well, he wasn’t quite sure what they would have done. Been sick with worry, sicker than they already were, he supposed.

“Well now, you have to understand how terrifying it was for Marilla—for both of us— to wake up, and not find you safe in your bed as usual.” Matthew pauses, and looks away for a second, the emotion building up. “I remember when you first came to Green Gables, and there was that… misunderstanding, when I had—I had to go searching for you to bring you back home. I promised that I would never feel that distress again, Anne, but I— we— felt it this morning. It was… well; Marilla, and I only want what’s best for you. We love you so.” 

Matthew’s words were uncharacteristically plentiful, and spoken in a way that makes Anne’s heart want to shatter. She decides that it would nearly be better if he simply shouted at her, although she knows he never would. It’s not in his nature. It’s a terrible thing to hurt the people you love so dearly, and Anne realises now that she’s hurt the two people who matter the most to her, more so than she could have imagined in all her wildest dreams. 

“I wasn’t in any danger though, I promise.” Anne begins to rationalise, trying to amend her parent’s pain. “And, I’m going to college soon, meaning that I’m going to be on my own, making my own decisions anyway. And, I’ve been on my own before. I know how to look after myself.” 

When Matthew’s voice turns atypically stern (however, still as kind as ever), she realises that that might have been the wrong thing to say. “Now, listen here. You had a difficult upbringing, there’s no denying that, but it’s unfortunately one we cannot change, however I desire to. No child should ever have to fend for themselves in this wide world we live in, and it was luck that no great harm became of you. As for college, Marilla and I will be trusting you, greatly, to make informed, responsible decisions. It is not smart for a young girl to disappear into the night without telling anyone where she is going.” 

“I’m sorry, Matthew,” Anne sobs, the full force of her actions hitting her like a ton of bricks. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Matthew reaches out and pats her knee, in comfort. “Now, now, it’s alright.” 

Matthew maneuveres himself so that he is sitting beside her. Relief floods over Anne as he puts his arm around her, and holds her close. She snuggles into his embrace, thankful for his support, and forgiveness. She feels that she doesn’t deserve her wonderful, kind Matthew, but she is grateful for him, forever and a day. 

“You always do the right thing, Anne. You have such a bright future ahead of you, and I am so proud. Don’t you ever forget it,” Matthew tells her.

Anne’s eyes sprout tears again, but this time they are tears of pure joy. “Thank you, Matthew. Oh, thank you!” She hugs him tighter.

After another five minutes or so, Matthew pulls away from the hug. “Why don’t you go off on one of your adventures? It might cheer you up.”

“Would that be fine with Marilla?” Anne asks, wide eyed. 

“I’d say so,” Matthew replies, clambering to his feet. “Just be home in time for supper.” 

“I will. Promise,” Anne sticks out her pinky finger, in order to solidify her words. Matthew smiles, and wraps his finger around hers. 

The winter sun splits through the trees on what is a glorious, late October day. Anne loves nothing more than a Canadian October, however, she has read in her novels that not everywhere in the world get to experience an October like the one in P.E. Island. She pities those who miss out on Mother Nature’s treasure of autumn and winter’s collision, but she also feels delightful that it is a beauty she is privy to, as part of a privileged few. 

As she descends on the Lake of Shining Waters, she revels in how the sun glistens, and sparkles off the crystal-blue water. She can’t help but imagine that she is the heroine of a novel, and it is her mission to explore the wondrous lake. There’s one problem, however, just how will she do it? Ah, she spies the answer. There is a compact, rickety, wooden boat situated amongst the overgrown weeds on the shore of the lake. Eagerly, she frees it for despite her red hair, she is destined to be Elaine on her way to Camelot this afternoon. 

She sets the boat in the water, and tumbles on board. It is not long before she finds a comfortable position, and allows herself to float into the pool of water. Anne closes her eyes, succumbing to her imagination. Her imagination is such a delightful place to reside. The beautiful serenity of the lake allows her to fully immerse herself in her character of Elaine. She quite happily spends the next ten minutes in a world of fictional characters, plots, and dilemmas. She would be perfectly content to spend the entirety of the day there; only she is interrupted by a rather strange tingling sensation, at her feet. She gasps. Her boat is filling with water! What is happening? Is she sinking? She looks around. There’s no one to help her. What should she do? 

“What would Princess Cordelia do?” Anne whispers to herself, remembering her past alter ego.

Anne takes a deep breath to calm herself, and resolves to deal with her predicament in a level-headed, responsible manner. She channels Matthew’s earlier words, about how she always does the right thing until she comes up with a solution. Cupping her hands together, she begins to scoop the water out of the boat. However, after a few moments, it becomes clear that this answer isn’t working, and she begins to become more desperate. Even though Matthew taught her the basics of swimming, she’s still not entirely confident, and she’s most certainly out of her depth. Anne begins frantically scooping the water at an incomprehensible speed, but her actions start to lose their focus, and she’s left flailing like a bird stuck in its nest. 

Just when she is about to give up, and sacrifice herself to the Lake of Shining Waters, she hears a voice call, “Anne!” 

Out of nowhere, Gilbert Blythe has rowed up beside what’s left of her boat. He doesn’t immediately inquire about what she’s doing out on the lake, and she doesn’t ask what he is up to. Instead, he offers her swift refuge on his boat, and, reluctantly, she accepts his assistance. She hasn’t forgotten her resolve to not be Gilbert Blythe’s friend, and she most certainly will not put that commitment in jeopardy, but she can’t very well allow herself to sink either. Still, she can’t help but notice how gently he helps her onto the boat, and how his eyes seem to be full of concern. It somewhat softens the walls she has put up against him, but she refuses to allow them to crack. 

“Anne, what happened? Are you all right? What are you doing out here?” Gilbert fires question after question at her, once it’s clear that she is no longer in peril of drowning.

Anne replies more curtly than necessary, in attempt to reiterate that they are not friends, that they are not even remotely friendly. “I was…exploring the lake, and my boat began to sink. Isn’t that obvious?” 

Gilbert resumes his rowing in silence, his brows furrowed in confusion. He seems at a loss for words, given Anne’s cold treatment towards him, especially since he had gone out of his way to save her. He can’t understand how, or why, everything has become so strange between them.

“Anne,” he starts, eventually. “I’m sorry if you’re upset with me. I hate that you are.” 

Anne doesn’t react; instead she dips her fingers into the water, causing a ripple to form behind her. She respects the lake, but she much prefers to appreciate it from a distance. Although she refuses to admit it to her companion, she is most grateful for his stable boat that isn’t in danger of capsizing anytime soon. 

“Did we not renew our friendship… with, you know, the Ruby thing?” Gilbert persists. 

Once again, Anne fails to consider her words before she opens her mouth. “Why would you having romantical ideas about another girl make me happy?” 

She begins to blush as Gilbert stares at her with confusion etched on his features. She doesn’t know why she just said that to him. That’s not why she’s refusing to talk to him. She won’t be his friend, because he betrayed her trust by not ensuring she got home safely, which led to her parent’s desperate worry for her. Although, she admits now that she might also have to take some responsibility for that.

“Because, you said it would!” Gilbert blurts, aberrantly for him. “You said if I told Ruby—what I told her— that it would make you happy!” 

“Well, it didn’t,” Anne whispers, staring shamefully at her feet. 

“Of course I don’t see Ruby that way. I barely even know her!” Gilbert speaks, almost to himself. He seems to have forgotten that Anne is even present in the boat. 

Gilbert automatically stops rowing once they reach the shore, but neither of the pair seems to have noticed that they have arrived on dry land. Instead, both of them remain stationary in the boat, avoiding eye contact. They’re lost in their own worlds, and it’s like they’re both statues, glued to the spot. 

At last Gilbert summons the courage to say, “Anne-girl, I only ever said that for your benefit.” 

His words are spoken quickly, and with obvious nerves, but they have been verbalised, nonetheless. Anne is shocked to her very core at his straight-forwardness. Surely, she must have misinterpreted him? Panic floods through her mind, and she quickly discovers that she can’t make sense of anything anymore. She has to get away. Scrambling out of Gilbert’s boat, she ignores the pain in her shin as she whacks it against the wood. Once she is safely free of it, she heads for the hills in the direction of Green Gables. 

“Where are you going?” Gilbert shouts, still sitting in his boat on the shore.

Anne doesn’t stop running, but shouts over her shoulder. “You’ll have to tell Ruby! It’s not fair to her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title is a Taylor Swift reference to her song the lakes. After reading this chapter, I hope you can see why it fits so well. 
> 
> Happy season three anniversary, kindreds! I honestly cannot believe that it's already been a year. I've been a part of this fandom for a year and a half, and it simultaneously feels like forever, but also no time at all. 
> 
> I'm so proud of how far we have come as a fandom, and I genuinely believe that renewal is coming some day soon. Until then, I hope this chapter is enough to see you through, and celebrate this special day.
> 
> Please drop me a comment, it means so much to hear what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy your September 22nd!


	6. Paper, Ink, and a New Fountain Pen

It is the Sunday of the Barry picnic, and unfortunately, Marilla has remained adamant in her decision that Anne Shirley-Cuthbert will not be in attendance. Anne is truly heartbroken about the scenario. It is as if the clouds of gloom have descended upon her. However, after a few words from Matthew, and an examination of Anne’s forlorn expression Marilla has agreed that an outing to Carmody could be arranged. It had been horrible after mass, having to tell Diana that she wouldn’t be at the picnic. Her bosom friend had been so disappointed for the girls had been talking about the event for weeks. Still, she can’t help but feel a tingle of excitement at the prospect of purchasing her college supplies!

There is, however, one aspect of the day’s plan that Anne isn’t particularly keen on, and that is the invitation of a certain Avonlea phenomenon. As much as Anne has grown to appreciate Rachel Lynde, she is dismayed to hear that Marilla intends to invite her on the outing.

“But, surely she’ll want to attend the Barry’s picnic, and hear all the latest gossip?” Anne protests, evoking a chuckle from Matthew who is reading a copy of the Avonlea Gazette at the dining table.

“Watch how you speak about your elders, Anne!” Marilla chides, but half-heartedly. “Now, are you ready? Come along then, we’ll pick up Rachel on the way. Matthew, I trust that you can sort your own lunch?”

“Aye,” says Matthew, who squeezes Anne’s arm fondly before she leaves with Marilla.

A few moments later, Anne finds herself situated at the front door of Mrs Lynde’s magnificent house. She can’t help but remember her very second acquaintance with the woman all those years ago. Upon their first meeting, Mrs Lynde had insulted her appearance terribly, and Anne had reacted accordingly. On their second meeting, Anne had put on quite the performance of apologising to her (only for Marilla’s sake, mind) on this very veranda. She fights back a laugh at her past self, but she knows quite assuredly that she would act in the same manner today, if the opportunity arose.

“Well I never! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Rachel Lynde beams as she pulls back the door. She’s genuinely pleased to see the pair.

“Good morning, Rachel,” Marilla begins, pleasantly. “Anne and I were wondering if you would be keen to go on a little excursion to Carmody today?”

“What? Now? Aren’t you both heading to the picnic? I hear that there is a pregnancy to be announced today in Avonlea! Another Sloane I believe! I’ll tell you, just what Avonlea is needing- another Sloane,” Rachel tuts, audibly dismayed at the prospect.

Marilla shakes her head at Rachel’s antics, whilst Anne struggles to hold back a knowing smirk. She knew that Mrs Lynde would want to be at the picnic to have a good chinwag with the Avonlea folk!

“No, Rachel,” Marilla says. “We will not be in attendance at the picnic. Anne has her college shopping to be done, and we have decided that today is the ideal day for it.”

Rachel places her hand on the door frame and leans forward, “Wait a second. It’s for Anne’s college shopping?”

“Yes—” begins Marilla.

“I’ll get my coat,” Rachel cuts her off, and rushes away to prepare herself for a trip to Carmody.

“That woman is relentless,” Marilla murmurs under her breath, whilst Anne laughs softly.

They decide to travel in Mrs Lynde’s carriage, as it is more spacious for the three of them. Once they are comfortably seated, Marilla and Rachel strike up a banal conversation about the Minister’s mass that morning. Anne immediately zones out. Instead, her mind drifts to the idea of college, which is becoming less of an imagination, and more of a reality by the second. While she is excited, she is also scared out of her mind- there are so many questions, and aspects to consider. What will the workload be like? Is she smart enough to cope with it? Will she get on well with her professors? Will she make friends? Will she be homesick? Oh, she just knows she will! Whatever will she do without Marilla and Matthew? Will she even pass her Queen’s Entrance Exams? What if she can’t go to college at all? Trepidation and anxiety creeps into her stomach. She fears that she is not quite ready to grow up- she is, in so many ways, still that thirteen year old girl who arrived wide-eyed to a new life on P.E. Island.

“Anne!” comes the voice of Rachel Lynde. The girl gets the impression that this isn’t the first time the woman has called her name.

“Sorry, what did you say? I was in my own world!”

“That much is evident,” Rachel says, rolling her eyes affectionately. “I asked if you were excited for college?”

Marilla and Matthew would be so disheartened if they heard her concerns, and so she is reluctant to share them. In general, she doesn’t really wish to convey her worries, and self-doubt to anyone. Although, she wonders why she felt able to confide in Gilbert Blythe that afternoon he walked her home. In either case, the last person that she wants to tell is Rachel Lynde. One word to Mrs Lynde, and the whole of Prince Edward Island will know Anne’s fears, hopes, and dreams. Oh, Marilla would scold her so for telling a falsehood, but surely this is an exceptional circumstance?

“I am most anticipating college, Mrs Lynde,” Anne answers, attempting to put on her most eager tone. “Won’t it be an adventure? There will be so much scope for the imagination in Charlottetown!”

Rachel laughs, her eyes shining as they arrive in Carmody. They quickly disembark, and make plans to meet with Mr Lynde later that afternoon. He had accompanied them on the journey for he was in business for a new pair of leather boots.

The ladies first port of call is Jeannie’s dress shop. Marilla has promised to handcraft Anne a dress, but agreed that she could have a dress from Jeannie’s as well. When Marilla had told her, she had been over the moon with exhilaration because she had been campaigning most determinedly for the dress. However, whilst she won’t admit it to Marilla, part of her desire for said dress was to have an excuse to visit Miss Jeannie again. The kindly lady is most definitely a kindred spirit.

Jeannie is ecstatic to see her latest customers, and quickly ushers Anne in to have her measurements taken. Whilst Jeannie gets to work, and catches up with Anne by asking her how she’s been, about college and what colour she wants her new dress to be, Rachel strikes up a different sort of conversation.

“Don’t be giving any of those Avonlea boys the time of day, Anne,” Rachel says sternly, as she examines one of the lilac dresses on display. “This dress really is a ridiculous colour!”

“W-w-w-what?” Anne splutters, at the spontaneity of the command, and also because it’s a rather embarrassing topic for her.

Marilla can do nothing but stare in slight surprise, although she isn’t overly shocked. Rachel has always been known to come out with outlandish conversation, without any regard for time and place. As her closest friend, Marilla is only too aware of this. Jeannie, on the other hand, does not know Rachel’s reputation and has to take a quick pause in her task in order to recover from the disbelief.

“I’m serious, Anne. I hear that that Charlie Sloane has his eye on you. The last thing we need is you becoming a Sloane. There’s way too many of them as there is,” Rachel Lynde continues, now inspecting a light blue dress. “Now this is quite a nice one. Respectable shade of blue.”

Marilla tuts, and mutters, “fiddlesticks,” quietly to herself.

Anne isn’t sure whether Marilla is referring to Mrs Lynde’s choice of discussion, or her advice to not become involved with Charlie. Either way, she is most uncomfortable. She prays that Jeannie doesn’t take much longer- she needs to breathe in fresh air. Oddly, her mind has now drifted to a curly-haired boy named Gilbert Blythe. She wonders, what did he mean when he said that he only expressed his desire to court Ruby to please her? Does that mean he does not want to court her sweet friend after all? Ruby will be so heartbroken if this is the case. Also, why was he trying to please her in the first place? None of it makes any sense.

“The only boy in Avonlea worth his salt is Gilbert Blythe,” Rachel says, her spiel far from being over. “And he would hardly go for Anne. No, you must look for a nice Charlottetown fellow. Do you understand, girl?”

Thankfully, it is this moment that Jeannie announces that she’s finished which saves Anne from having to muster up an answer. She is of course, embarrassed by the discussion -any teenager would be- but she’s also…hurt. Bizarrely, she feels much like a stray cat in need of a home, and she has no idea where to begin in trying to understand why she is experiencing such an emotion. All she knows is that it revealed itself when Rachel spoke Gilbert’s name, but what does he have to do with anything? Since Anne is clearly speechless, Marilla thanks Jeannie for her efforts in her place.

“The dress will be ready in three weeks time,” says the friendly dressmaker. “Please do pass on my regards to Matthew.”

“Of course. See you in three weeks time. We are much obliged to you, Jeannie!” Marilla smiles, ushering both Rachel and Anne out the door, and away from the awkward atmosphere that Rachel had created.

The rest of the day passes swiftly. They have a pleasant lunch in a quaint little café, and afterwards Anne visits the stationary store where she acquires writing paper, ink, and a new fountain pen. The ride home is also pleasant, but when the Lake of Shining Waters comes into view, Anne’s mood dampens as they pass by the still occurring picnic. She can just make out the girls- there’s Diana, Ruby, and Jane. They look as though they are having the most stimulating, and fun discussion.

“Go on then,” Marilla says, surrendering as she observes Anne’s yearning.

Anne’s heart nearly jumps for joy, and with excitement. She is going to attend the picnic after all! But then she spots him. Gilbert. She slumps down in the carriage, and discovers that she can no longer face the picnic. In fact, she is pretty sure that she is ill.

“No, it’s alright,” says Anne, monotonously.

“Are you quite sure?” enquires Marilla, who is visibly confused at Anne’s seemingly erratic behaviour.

“Quite,” Anne replies, although she is no longer wholly present in the carriage.

“You’re a strange girl, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” Marilla chuckles, shaking her head.

That night, Anne sits in her beautiful gable room, and fiddles with her new fountain pen. Not for the first time that day, she finds herself thinking about a certain boy from Avonlea. It seems that her new fountain pen is calling for its first use to be in the name of Gilbert Blythe. She now knows why thinking about him has been painful as of late, and as much as she pains to admit it, it is because her treatment towards him after the ‘incident’ at his house was abysmal. And also…it might be because she misses his companionship, just a little. She’ll be leaving for college soon, and whilst he will most likely be coming along, she doesn’t want to leave anything unresolved in Avonlea. How can she move forward if she’s always going to look to the past after all? And look to the past she will, if she cannot at least be amicable with Gilbert again. Anne inhales deeply, before she begins to pen a very important letter. This time she wishes to write directly to Gilbert, rather than a subconscious ramble like her previous attempt. In the letter, she writes what she is too afraid to say in person.

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I am ~~eternally~~ ~~desperately extremely~~ sorry for reacting the way I did when I accidentally fell asleep at your house. I am also ~~most apologetic~~ sorry for remaining angry with you afterwards. I realise now that I must take some responsibility for my decisions and myself. Especially since I will be reliant solely on myself for college. I fear that I am out of practice in that regard. Avonlea, and Green Gables have changed me._

_Anyway, I would ~~very much~~ like to be your friend, if you would like that too. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

_P.S. If anyone asks, this was me giving you study notes._

The next morning before Miss Stacy begins the class, Anne slips her letter onto Gilbert’s desk with as much discretion as possible in the tight-knit class. Unfortunately, that means that everyone sees it, and whispers fill the schoolhouse like a bubbling kettle. Anne tries to conjure up every pleasant imagination she has ever had—of lilac skies, and pink cherry blossoms— in order to escape her reality, and stop her pale cheeks from turning red. She knew that this would happen, but she had no choice but to give him the letter now. Before she chickened out.

“What did you give to Gilbert?” Diana queries, when the redhead slumps down beside her.

Anne can’t help but think, _not you too_ , before replying, “Study notes.”

She hopes that even if Gilbert doesn’t welcome her letter, he will at least read until the end so that he can tell people that it’s study notes. He would do that for her right? Of course he will, Gilbert is no Billy Andrews. That boy would recite her letter cruelly for the whole class to hear. She attempts to stop her mind from thinking the worst, and instead imagines a Gilbert who is pleased with the contents of her letter. The crinkling of paper alerts her to the fact that Gilbert is reading it, and she cringes again. What if he won’t forgive her? What if her poor behaviour towards him can’t be fixed? What if he never wants to talk to her again?

A few minutes pass before Anne realises that she just can’t take _not knowing_ anymore, and so she risks a glance his way. Relief floods through her like a tumbling wave, when she sees a tentative smile on Gilbert’s face. She is unable to contain her happiness, and so her returning grin is wide. She is even more satisfied to see that her reaction has prompted Gilbert’s smile to widen as well. Anne can’t help but feel that things have not just returned to normal, but also that the two have progressed in their fragile camaraderie. For the first time, she cannot wait for their next chapter as friends, maybe even good friends, to begin. Perhaps Gilbert Blythe is a kindred spirit after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I have done a little more planning for the overall arch of the fic, and let me just tell you, I am so excited to get writing it!
> 
> I really hope this chapter made you smile- especially with the presence of a certain Rachel Lynde!
> 
> Do leave me a comment with your thoughts. It does make my day to read them!


	7. Adding the "E"

_Dear Anne (with an E),_

_I would be most honoured to be considered a friend to you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I am most grateful and relieved for your sending of the ‘study notes’. They could not have arrived at a better time._

_I want to also express my deepest regret for any upset I caused you over these past days. I am sorry. I would greatly appreciate the chance to right those wrongs._

_I wonder if you would allow a friend to take you on an adventure after today’s Queens study session?_

_Yours,_

_Gilbert Blythe_

The other girls are invisible to Anne as she vivaciously reads Gilbert’s reply to her letter. Her insides fill with indescribable warmth, and a soft smile spreads across the length of her face at its contents. Anne has always known the effect words on a page can have, but this feels entirely new and foreign. Reading the letter, she is shocked at how excited she is by the mere idea of spending time with Gilbert after school.

Her fingers carefully trace the splatters of ink that cover the page- a telling sign that the letter has been written in haste. Sure, he only received his part in the correspondence that very morning! That fact alone evokes happiness in the young girl. When she reluctantly tears her eyes away from the letter (and away from how wonderful her rather unremarkable name appears in his handwriting) she catches his gaze. He looks…apprehensive. Why? Is he concerned that she will not agree to his suggestion? No, it’s not possible. How could he be after her letter? Furthermore, there is no way that he would be _that_ eager to spend time with her. They are friendly now, but that’s all- just casual acquaintances, soon to be friends. She nods her consent in Gilbert’s direction, and his shoulders relax almost instantly. Huh, it seems that he is relieved after all. She doesn’t know what to make of that.

The remainder of the day’s lessons pass by in a blur, including the study session. Anne is too preoccupied to focus on academics- she is too busy anticipating Gilbert’s after school plans. It is quite unlike her to not give her full attention to her studies, but lately she seems to be developing quite the habit of it. Firmly, she resolves that after today she will completely and utterly devote herself to practising for exams. She wants to do as well as she can to secure her admittance into Queens, and besides, she loves learning.

“Well done, class,” Miss Stacy smiles, closing her book in a telltale sign that school is over. “Class is dismissed for today.”

In her alacrity to see what Gilbert has planned, Anne is the first to reach the cloakroom. She is most perturbed, however, when she witnesses a certain Charlie Sloane taking strides behind her. _Not today_ , she thinks. The girl surveys the area, looking for some task that she could pretend to do to avoid his company. Luckily, she doesn’t have to look for long as a curly-haired boy comes to the rescue, stepping in front of Charlie, and onto Anne’s path.

“Well,” starts Gilbert. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes!” she replies, relieved.

Gilbert holds the door of the schoolhouse open for her to step through, just as he did when he walked her home previously. The wind is so ferocious that the door is nearly ripped from its hinges. Shivering, Anne pulls her coat tighter around her small frame. As the pair begins to walk together, Anne catches Ruby staring at her with confusion. She abruptly realises that she probably should have informed her friend of the outing, and of her new budding friendship so that she wouldn’t worry. What if she thinks that Gilbert is walking her home? Didn’t she say that was the first sign of courtship? Surely not though, they’re walking in the opposite direction of Green Gables. _It’ll be grand,_ she assures herself, giving Ruby a little wave.

“Well then, where are we headed?” Anne asks, putting Ruby out of her mind.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” Gilbert replies.

“Why not?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Does that mean that you don’t actually know where we are going?” Anne asks, teasingly and much to Gilbert’s surprise considering their tentative relationship to date.

“I know exactly where we’re going!” Gilbert protests, adamant. He stares at her with indignation.

“Really?” asks Anne, sceptically. “Because this path leads to the beach, and there’s snow on the ground so, you know, not really a beach kind of day?”

Gilbert doesn’t reply, although his eyes still linger on his red-haired companion. His companion, who is idly plucking colourful wildflowers to decorate her braids with. She’s satisfied that she has won this argument. Secretly, Gilbert knows that she’s not entirely correct, but he enjoys seeing her happy way too much to properly defend himself.

A few minutes pass before Gilbert reluctantly announces, “here we are.”

“This is the beach, Gilbert!” Anne teases, laughing. “I was right!”

Anne stands mesmerised by how blue the waves are as they crash into the sand. How the snow is mingling with the grains of sand. She must admit that she does love the beach, and it is quite exhilarating to see it in these weather conditions.

“It is, but I promise that I had this planned!” Gilbert exclaims.

“Really?” Anne says, still with a level of scepticism. “You actually _planned_ to go to the beach on a day like this? Like in advance?”

“I promise I did! I know the weather conditions aren’t…ideal, but this was the first thing that came to mind when I got your letter so I just ran with it because I wanted to spend time with you,” he rushes, his words blurring into the next. “I thought we could, I don’t know, review our study notes or something. But, I completely understand if you’re too cold, and want to go home.”

“No. No!” Anne says, suddenly panicking. Going home is the last thing she wants right now. “I love the beach. Especially when there’s snow! Oh, that’s the best time to visit the beach!”

“Um, okay then,” Gilbert says, visibly perplexed, but still willing to go along with it. For Anne. “Shall we sit down then?”

“Yup!” Anne says, enthusiastically.

In a more over-the-top manner than is necessary, Anne throws herself down on the sandy beach. Gilbert sits nervously down beside her, and they open their books to study. Both of them stare awkwardly down at the paper, willing the other to speak first.

“I’m sorry. I would have planned something special if I had more time,” Gilbert eventually says, self-consciously.

A wave of embarrassment washes over Anne, and she finds that she can’t look him quite in the eye.

“Here is perfect, Gil,” she whispers, and then blushes instantly. She’s not sure why she just called him that, but she did and she must distract him from it immediately. “Would you like to look at world history?”

“What did you just call me?” Gilbert asks, in shock at the use of the affectionate nickname.

“What?” Anne asks, hoping that he’ll drop the matter if she pretends she didn't hear him.

“What… did you call me?” he asks, with greater hesitance.

He's not giving up. Anne sighs internally.

“Oh, I called you Gilbert. Yup. Just your name,” she smiles widely, hoping that that conveys sincerity whilst desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

“Oh, right. I thought…I thought that you called me something else for a second. Never mind. So world history?”

“World history,” Anne confirms, fervently.

The pair awkwardly fumbles through their notes, gripping them tightly so that they don’t blow away with the wind. They’re both hesitant to share their knowledge with the other, fearing that they might say the wrong thing. Eventually, however, their intellect wins out, and soon they’re engaging in a rigorous debate about the greatest turning point in global history. Anne basing her argument on the vast array of literature she has consumed, Gilbert basing his on his past travels and life experience. Soon after that, they branch out further and begin to chat about their personal lives. Gilbert about how Bash is coping after Mary’s untimely death. Anne about her worries regarding leaving Green Gables, and everything that incorporates when she goes to college. They are so immersed in conversation that they forget to keep track of their study notes on the extremely blustery beach…

“Anne!” Gilbert exclaims suddenly, jumping to his feet. “Our books!”

Anne is aghast when she sees the scene in front of her. White pages, dotted with ink cover the beach. The wind isn’t letting up, and the pages continue to swirl around them. They’ll never get them back now! And without her study notes she’ll fail her exams!

“It’s okay, Anne,” Gilbert says, trying to reassure her. “We’ll get them back.”

Anne believes him. He’s never lied to her before and she doesn't expect him to now. Following that realisation, she calmly follows his lead in trying to retrieve every single escapee page. However, the task proves even more difficult than one might expect, and they both end up running around in circles like headless chickens. The beach is simply too humongous for any progress to be made. They quickly abandon their sporadic attempts in favour of a more methodical approach. Side by side, they dash after their work with Gilbert retrieving the pages on the left, and Anne, the right. They’re now making excellent advancement when all of a sudden Anne comes to a stop. One of her story club works is in her hands.

“Well, Anne, this is certainly an adventure,” Gilbert laughs awkwardly, wondering why they have stopped when there are still so many pages still to be collected.

Anne looks up at him, snapping out of her trance. “I-I am meant to be somewhere!”

She leaves Gilbert behind in a plume of sand, as she takes off running. Gilbert sighs. The boy is becoming somewhat tired of this girl running off on him. What is she doing?

“Anne, what do you mean? Where are you going? I thought we were having a nice time!” Gilbert calls after her, desperate for this fantastical girl to stay by his side.

By some miracle, she stops in her tracks and spins around to face him.

“My story club! Do you remember the one I told you about?” Anne replies, breathless from her sprint. She continues upon Gilbert’s nod. “We had a meeting scheduled after the study session, but I forgot because…I was so eager to spend time with you. Anyway, that must have been why Ruby was staring at me so strangely when we were leaving the schoolhouse. I thought, maybe, it was to do with…you.”

Gilbert blinks. There is so much to unpack in Anne’s words. Meanwhile, Anne knows that she has to reach the girls before they go home. She needs to explain herself. What must they think of her? Nevertheless, even though she knows she has to go, she feels like she is stuck in quicksand. Does P.E. Island have quicksand? She doesn’t want to leave her newfound friend behind. Looking at him, Anne gets the slight impression that he doesn’t want her to leave either. His eyes are full of unspoken words.

“I have to go,” Anne says firmly, as much to herself as to Gilbert. “The girls will be so hurt. I have to explain.”

“I understand,” Gilbert says, rationally. “I’ll tidy up here.”

Anne nods curtly at him. She discovers herself to be quite tongue-tied. She has so much she wishes to express to Gilbert; her apologies, her thankfulness for his company, but she finds that she just _can’t_. And so, she turns away to trade the beach for the woods, to trade a boy for two girls.

She reaches the grassy edge of the coastline before Gilbert exclaims, “Wait!”

“What?” Anne asks, her tone hopeful (although what she is hopeful for exactly, remains undetermined).

“Can I come with you?” Gilbert asks, matching her hopefulness.

Anne laughs. This was not what she was expecting to hear. “Why would you want to come with me?”

Concentration flashes over Gilbert’s face, before he replies. “I’m not sure actually, but can I?”

“Do you know what? Sure,” Anne replies, gleefully without thinking too hard about what this development means. “But, we’ll have to run. We’ve wasted so much time already, and I can’t afford to miss them.”

“Fine by me!” Gilbert says, and takes off running.

Anne chuckles to herself. How odd it is that he is the one running away from her! She hurries to meet his pace, now certain that she has found a kindred spirit in the most unexpected of places.

On the run, the pair decides that it would be a great use of their time to test each other’s spelling (only for the purpose of the upcoming Queens Examinations, of course).

“Spell engagement,” Gilbert prompts.

The word provokes a memory to form in Anne’s mind, of a boy who should have added the “E”. How long ago it was! It was back when she was new to Avonlea, new to having friends, new to having a family, and new to being loved. She didn’t realise back then that she was worthy of such a thing as ‘love’.

“E-n-g-a-g- _e_ ,” Anne gasps for breath after each letter, making sure to place emphasis on a particular letter. “M-e-n-t.”

“Very good!” Gilbert praises, a slight smirk in his expression. “You remembered the “E”. Tricky letter that one.”

Anne shoots him a bemused glance.

As they arrive at the story club, Gilbert gestures to Anne that she should take the lead. Butterflies flutter around her stomach. The girls are going to think horribly of her. She’s the last person you would expect to miss a meeting, but she has. And why?

“Where were you, Anne?” Diana questions instantly, as Anne breathlessly pulls back the makeshift curtain of the story club.

“Yes, Anne! We have been waiting forever for you!” Ruby adds, with irritation and disappointment evident in her voice.

“I’m so…sorry,” Anne blurts, still out of breath from running the whole way there. “I completely—”

“Oh, don’t worry, Anne! I see what you were doing now!” Ruby cuts the redhead off, with a bizarrely upbeat tonality.

“Forgot,” Anne finishes, quietly. She could not be more confused if she tried by Ruby’s sudden, drastic change in mood. Judging by Diana’s expression, she feels quite the same.

“Why, whatever do you mean, Ruby?” Diana asks.

“You went to fetch Gilbert for me!” Ruby laughs, and Anne notices the boy hovering in the doorframe beside her. “Oh, it’s ever so nice of you, Anne. I knew that you were up to something when I saw the pair of you leaving the schoolhouse. You wanted me to be able to spend time with my future beau without arousing the attention of the others. Do come in, Gilbert! You must be freezing, standing out there in the cold!”

Gilbert stares helplessly at Anne, who shrugs, before he slowly enters into the scared grounds of the story club.

“You can sit beside me if you would like!” Ruby exclaims, patting the ground beside her.

 _Well_ , _this is going to be interesting if nothing else,_ thinks Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I just adored writing this. Shirbert are the cutest duo. I hope that you liked this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, please let me know your thoughts! It really brightens my day.


	8. A Tragical Romance

“I declare that the storybook club is now in session,” Anne says, opening the meeting in the same way that she always does, despite their unexpected guest attendee.

Ruby is gazing up at Gilbert, and chatting away with him as the pair sits beside each other facing Anne and Diana. Anne turns to Diana and rolls her eyes, but on the inside she feels…strange. She almost wishes that they hadn’t broken the “no boys allowed’ rule by letting Cole join. If they hadn’t, it would have been easier to not invite Gilbert here. Ruby and Gilbert seem to be getting on so well, but what about her? She loved their time at the beach, but what if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he would have rather gone with Ruby? Looking over at them, it seems that that is true. It is a mystery as to why that idea pains her so much though. Should she not be happy for her friend?

Diana reaches over and places a comforting hand on Anne’s knee. “Don’t worry. You know what Ruby’s like.”

Anne grimaces, and flinches away from her bosom friend. “What? What do you mean? I don’t care! Gilbert can talk to whoever he likes.”

“Gilbert, huh?” Diana says, alerting Anne to the fact that she didn’t actually mention the boy’s name.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” mutters Anne. She doesn’t like the way Diana is studying her though, and so she turns away to look out the window at the snowy surroundings. Mercifully, Diana drops the subject or so she thinks.

“Well,” Diana continues, addressing the group. “Have you two resolved your disagreement?”

Ruby and Gilbert are both wearing expressions of bewilderment as Anne slowly asks, “Who? Gilbert and I?”

Diana nods, and silence falls across the story club.

“I…I didn’t know that you told Diana that we were… not talking, Anne,” Gilbert says, finally.

“Anne tells me everything. We’re bosom friends.” Diana begins. “But that is besides the point. She didn’t have to tell me this. It’s obvious when the two of you aren’t on good terms. You both turn into sad, abandoned puppies.”

Anne and Gilbert look at each other with alarm, whilst Ruby giggles a little.

“Well, I guess we’re friends now,” Anne says, looking at the ground and hoping that it will swallow her up.

“Good friends,” Gilbert adds, a little red in the cheeks.

“Yes, good friends,” she confirms, giving the boy a flash of an uneasy glance.

“The best of friends,” the boy continues, awkwardly.

This is officially strange, Anne thinks. Why are they doing this? How many times must one verbalise friendship in order to solidify it? However, maybe she should do it one more time. He was the last person to confirm their friendship and she has to make sure that he knows how much she values it too.

“Friends,” she confirms at the exact same time as Gilbert Blythe. They look at each other in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Diana’s eyes fill with amusement and she places a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh at the pair’s somewhat bizarre behaviour. Anne, on the other hand, is becoming quite acquainted with the feeling of mortification and she wants very much to _un-acquaint_ herself. If only she could simply erase the past couple of minutes from her life (and from Gilbert’s).

“Well I, for one, am glad that my best friend and future beau are friends. It will certainly make everything easier. Oh, Anne, you must be my bridesmaid. And you too, Diana,” Ruby says, earnestly.

All of a sudden, Anne feels full to the brim with inexplicable annoyance at her beautiful, blonde-haired friend. Maybe it’s the after effects of her embarrassment, she’s not sure, but she feels a deep need to express it lest it consume her.

“Ruby, I haven’t got time for such foolishness. I’ve got to get home to Green Gables at some stage today so let’s just start the meeting,” Anne snaps.

Gilbert blinks at Anne, in shock, whilst Diana gasps. She is instantly ashamed. If only she was a bird, and could fly away from this dreadful scene. Whatever possessed her to treat her friend, _her friend,_ in such a way? She must be the worst friend imaginable. She certainly doesn’t deserve to have any friends. Nope. Not even one. Poor Ruby was only being herself. Anne knows this. In fact, she usually loves her for it. Oh, her companions must be well beyond the point of confusion. If Anne can’t even understand her own erratic behaviour, how could she possibly expect anyone else to?

Thankfully, Ruby seems to be oblivious to what has just transpired, and replies to her friend joyfully. “Sure Anne! What should we do?”

“I’m not sure,” Anne mutters, still replaying her harsh words over in her mind. She doesn’t have the energy to imagine an activity in the way that she usually would. “Maybe you could come up with the activity this week?”

“Me? Really?” Ruby asks, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Anne nods, still not able to meet the girl’s gaze.

“Well, what if,” Ruby can barely contain her elation. “What if we all write a story about each other?”

Anne momentarily forgets her actions, and comes back to life. The story club’s mission statement is to cultivate imaginations and she could not think of a more perfect way to do so if she tried.

“Ruby! That’s actually a fantastic idea!” Anne says, becoming just as enthusiastic as her friend.

“I’m up for it,” Diana says, approvingly.

“I guess, I can give it a go too then,” Gilbert replies, hesitantly. He likes the sound of the idea but there’s something holding him back. “I’m not sure that I’ll be any good at it, though. I’m not much of a writer.”

“Don’t worry,” Diana reassures. “Anne’s the only talented writer here anyway. She’ll certainly be published some day.”

Anne blushes and Ruby, who is not offended in the slightest, adds. “It’s true!”

Anne’s face is verging on becoming a tomato because as soon as Diana mentioned her name, Gilbert’s eyes flickered to meet hers. She can’t help but believe that he is casting a spell of some description on her, for she finds herself returning his stare against her will. There’s a glimmer of a smile resting on his face, and his eyes are full of depth. And his chin… His features are…extraordinary. No. She doesn’t mean that. She just means that he’s an interesting looking person. No. That’s not it either. He’s just normal looking. Normal. Would he ever stop looking at her? Is there something on her face? Maybe a piece of her lunch has become attached to the corner of her mouth. She subconsciously raises her hand to rub it away.

“Okay then!” starts Ruby. “So, Diana and I? And then, Anne, what about you and Gilbert?”

Momentarily, Anne forgets what Ruby is talking about, but then it hits her. The activity! But, her…and Gilbert? The idea of them writing about each other is terrifying, and the thought of him reading her words is paralysing. When she gains the courage to glance over in the boy’s direction again she is surprised to see Gilbert nodding his head in answer to the question. He’s agreeing to write about her?

“Sure,” says Diana, before asking the question on everyone’s mind. “But, why don’t you want to write about your, what did you call it? Future beau?”

“Oh, Diana,” Ruby sighs, unwittingly condescending. “That would be entirely inappropriate, but since Anne and Gilbert are just friends then, of course, it’s fine.”

“Of course,” giggles Diana, trying to maintain a serious expression at her friend’s rather hilarious antics.

Anne, however, does not find it even remotely amusing. She finds that has to sneak a glance at Gilbert (yes, another one). She has to know if Ruby’s words prompted sadness in him too. If she can see that it did then perhaps they could try to work out why together, but no, all she sees is awkwardness. Of course. He couldn’t possibly imagine a romantic future with her in it. Not that she would even want that, because she _wouldn’t_.

‘Er, right,” says Gilbert.

“Ruby, do you have any directions for the activity?” Anne asks, trying to get herself into the writing mind-set and trying to ignore her screaming brain.

“No, should I?” Ruby panics.

“Well, yes. Do you know the way I always tell you how to begin?” Anne says. The thrill of another writing project rushes over her, and briefly forgetting that she will be writing about Gilbert and him about her, she continues. “For instance, what if we all write each other into a tragical romance using aspects of our real lives?”

Ruby nods, definitively. “Yes. Let’s do that.”

The moment Anne lifts her pen to begin writing the full force of her actions hits her like a ton of bricks. How is she supposed to write a tragical romance about a living, breathing boy? About Gilbert? What was she thinking? Of all the boys she could have had to do this activity with Gilbert is by far the hardest. Who is Anne kidding? The boy is the romantic lead in all of her favourite pieces of literature. For the first time in her life she wishes for the presence of Charlie Sloane. At least if she had to write about him it would be a short enough tale.

There is only the sound of the rustling autumnal leaves as concentration fills the story club. Everyone is working hard on his or her romantical stories. Even Gilbert’s eyebrows are furrowed in deliberation as he writes about…her. Anne tries to imagine what he could possibly be writing. The thought is exhilarating but also petrifying. A few seconds of watching his pen move across the surface of the paper proves too much for her to bear and she tries to evict the thought from her mind. Besides, it doesn’t matter what he is writing- she has her own Gilbert-inspired tale to spin and she is determined to write the best tragical romance that she can. No matter who it’s about.

The Avonlea school children are so consumed in their work that none of them notice that the light has begun to leave the sky, that it is slowly but surely being replaced by a beautiful sunset colouring. The orange haze is mesmerising against the backdrop of the red autumn leaves and when Anne eventually notices it, her jaw drops.

“Wow, Anne! The sky looks like fire! In fact, it matches your hair,” Gilbert says in genuine awe, once he too, notices the sight. However, he quickly remembers the first comment he made about her hair and endeavours to take it back. “I’m sorry, Anne. I shouldn’t have said that, but I promise I meant it as compliment.”

It is his comment that snaps Anne out of her trance, and she looks over at him softly. She laughs a little at his sincere apology. Although Anne still has her qualms regarding her hair, she does know that Gilbert meant the words to be nice and unlike all those years ago when he called her “carrots”, she isn’t offended. Sure, she knows the boy now and whilst she would never tell him, she considers him to be an extension of her family. The Anne of today knows that he doesn’t have a cruel bone in his body, but little Anne didn’t know that. She thought that all of the Avonlea children would bully her, just like the children in the orphanage had. Now, she is embarrassed that she ever placed Gilbert in that category.

“I know, Gilbert. It’s okay,” she says, quietly. “Thank you for the compliment.”

The relief is evident on his face as he tentatively returns her smile. It is like the entire world has disappeared, and left behind only the two of them. Anne finds herself stepping towards him; an instinct inside her is telling her that she has to be closer. Meanwhile, his hand slowly reaches out towards hers. The tips of their fingers brush together and sparks fly, but then the spell is broken.

“Goodness, what time is it?” Ruby exclaims looking up from her Diana-inspired story, as Anne and Gilbert step swiftly away from each other.

Anne flushes. She had forgotten that the girls were even here. Did they witness whatever just happened with Gilbert? She doesn’t even know what was, what are they going to think?

“All I know is that it’s time to go home,” Diana replies lightly, upon noticing that the sunlight has left their humble abode.

“You’re right!” Anne agrees cheerily, attempting to put whatever just happened out of her mind.

The girls begin to tidy up their materials, and Gilbert joins in once they show him where everything goes. Anne likes that he’s so helpful and considerate. It’s the perfect quality to have in a friend.

At first the group tidies silently, but soon they are all engaging in casual conversation about their studies.

“I never want to see a what’s it called? Quadratic equation? Yes, I never want to see a quadratic equation again!” Ruby sighs, dramatically.

“They’re not too bad when you know how, Ruby,” Anne says. “You just have to master it, which you will!”

“Miss Stacy has offered to tutor me in an area I am finding challenging. Perhaps she would do something similar for you, Ruby?” Gilbert suggests.

“Oh, you’re ever so thoughtful, Gilbert,” Ruby says. “I’ll ask her.”

“I’m going to miss all of you so much when I go to Paris,” Diana comments sorrowfully, feeling like an outsider to the conversation. “I wish I could go to college with all of you.”

“Then why don’t you?” Gilbert says, brushing the dust from the ground off his hands. “Take your exams!”

“Well, now you sound just like Anne,” Diana says wistfully, causing a certain red-haired girl to blush ferociously. “I wish I could. The matter is out of my hands, unfortunately.”

“I think you have to take fate into your own hands sometimes, Diana Barry,” Anne smiles, earnestly. “And if anyone has gotten what it takes, it’s you.”

“Oh, Anne!” Diana cries, pulling her bosom friend into a tight hug. “It is my deepest desire for that to be true!”

Outside the story club, the group huddle together to say their farewells as night falls.

“Well, I hoped you enjoyed our story club, Gilbert,” Diana says, amicably.

“I certainly did,” smiles Gilbert. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Anne,” Ruby whispers, abruptly. “You forgot to do the ceremony to close this meeting of the story club.”

It’s true, Anne realises. She slaps a hand against her forehead. “You’re quite right. Let’s do it now then.”

As soon as Anne realises that she is standing next to Gilbert Blythe, she is reluctant to do the usual holding of hands. Maybe the others won’t notice if she just skips that bit today? But then, Diana takes a hold of her hand and she watches Gilbert’s expression of shock as Ruby slips her hand into his on his other side.

“We usually link up to close the meeting,” Ruby explains, staring up him.

“Oh,” says Gilbert, who then extends his hand shyly towards Anne.

Tentatively, Anne wraps her hand around his, trying not to think about it too much. But, oh, it is impossible! His hand feels so steady in hers, but so soothingly soft at the same time. Shivers travel through her and she knows that she should be feeling uncomfortable, but she just doesn’t. Instead, she feels relaxed and safe. She feels like this was always meant to happen, like this was always where her hand was supposed to be. What she doesn’t know is why.

She is slightly uneasy as she begins her ceremony, but nonetheless, her voices rings out clear and steady. “This evening, our quote to close this meeting comes from Shakespeare’s, _Romeo and Juliet._ It is ever so beautiful, and it really does convey how I feel about the end of the day for _‘parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow._ ’”

“Goodnight,” the girls giggle together, whilst Gilbert smiles fondly.

Anne’s hand feels cold, when the ceremony is over and she reluctantly pulls her hand away from his. She should have brought some gloves.

“Gilbert,” Ruby addresses the boy. “Will you come to the next meeting so that we can do a reading of our stories?”

Gilbert looks at Anne, searching her expression. He wants her to say something-she can feel it, but what? What does he want her to say? It makes no sense that he would look to her before answering Ruby’s question.

“I think I left my pen inside,” Anne blurts, panicking.

She rushes inside to collect the pen that she has already packed away. Anything to avoid Gilbert looking at her like that. Does he look at everyone like that? She supposes that he must, but it seems like she is the only one who finds it disconcerting.

“She has her pen,” Anne hears Diana whisper, confusedly from outside the story club. “I saw her lift it.”

“Maybe she set it down again?” Gilbert asks, and there’s a moment of silence before he speaks again. “Okay, let me go talk to her. One minute.”

Oh no. Oh NO. He’s coming in. She has to look natural. As the curtain draws back, she dives headfirst at the ground and starts frantically patting it.

“Sorry I’m taking so long,” she smiles, aiming towards a cheerful tone. “I don’t know where my pen has got to!”

A strange expression flickers over his face. He probably saw her frenzied rush to get on her hands and knees, didn’t he? Oh well. There’s nothing to be done about it now. It’s just another embarrassing moment to add to her list.

“Anne. Your pen is right there with all your books. What’s wrong?” Gilbert asks, with concern in his voice.

And, he’s caught her out. There’s another embarrassing moment for the ever-growing list.

“Why haven’t you told Ruby that you don’t wish to court her in the future?” Anne speaks with a question that surprises even her. That isn’t why she tried to escape back into the story club. That isn’t her problem! She isn’t sure what is, but she knows it’s not _that_.

Gilbert is evidently taken aback. “Well, I will tell her. I just haven’t found the right time yet and I don’t want to hurt her feelings.”

“But, can’t you see? You’re hurting her by _not_ telling her!” Anne says, practically shouting. She hopes that the girls aren’t listening to this conversation, although she is too caught up in it to fully care.

“I don’t want to hurt her! Besides, you’re the one that made me tell her I wanted to court her in the first place!” Gilbert says with exasperation.

“No, I wasn’t!” Anne protests, but upon further reflection she can kind of see that he has a point.

“Yes, you were!” shouts back Gilbert, but then he breathes in deeply and his tone both calms _and_ lowers in decibels. “Why is this so important to you, Anne?”

“My friend’s happiness is always going to be important to me!” she says, but whilst her statement is true, she knows that it isn’t the full reason. She just wishes that she knew what was.

“Look, Anne,” Gilbert begins, softly. “We’ve only just made up. Let’s not fight.”

Anne surprises Gilbert by whispering, “Okay.”

Gilbert sticks out his hand, and Anne quickly shakes it before slipping out of the story club. She can’t bring herself to look at him but she is satisfied that for the first time they avoided what usually would have been an argument. She is satisfied that their fragile friendship is still intact. Deep inside, she knows that Gilbert’s friendship is something that she will never lose and that makes her wonder; how can something be simultaneously so strong, but also so fragile? It reminds Anne that friendships cannot be taken for granted. They have to be nurtured, for if they’re not, the rose cannot grow. A friendship can exist without being alive, just in the way that a withering rose can still be a rose. A healthy rose is undoubtedly preferable to a withering one, however. It is for this reason that when Anne sets sight on Ruby she races to embrace her.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, Ruby. I didn’t mean it,” Anne whispers in her ear.

“Oh, Anne, don’t be silly! I didn’t even notice!” Ruby says, patting Anne’s back in comfort.

“I know,” Anne says, pulling away. “But, I’m sorry all the same.”

After one last peek and smile at Gilbert, the group parts ways. Since it’s dark, and Anne and Diana walk home together anyway, it is decided that Gilbert will walk Ruby home. There is no way the girl would travel through the Haunted Wood alone, and the girls feel much safer in the thought that Gilbert will protect her from danger.

As the pair walks away, Anne smiles. This day has been so memorable- a trip to the beach with Gilbert, and a meeting of the story club? The young girl radiates optimism as the world shines a little brighter now that she can call Gilbert Blythe a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of Gilbert joining the story club? 
> 
> I'm tentatively saying that this fic is going to have 16 chapters (this is subject to change, however!) so we are around the half way mark. What do you think about that?
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to leave me with a comment with your thoughts. It really does brighten my day. This is my first fic, and I'm still very much a newbie so any tips are also greatly appreciated.


	9. A Riddle She is Glad to Have

The next couple of months would prove to be very busy indeed for the students of Avonlea. Miss Stacy has begun to ramp up on the Queen’s class studies, and Mrs Barry has become adamant that Diana embarks on a programmed system of preparation for finishing school.

“It won’t be long before you’re off to Paris,” she is quick to remind.

Now that everyone is so busy, there is scarcely any time for fun. Certainly, Anne, Diana, Ruby and Gilbert’s conflicting schedules ensure that setting up a meeting of the story club is impossible. No doubt their partner inspired tales of tragical romance will soon be forgotten about, perhaps much to the relief of members who may wish their stories to remain secret.

No, in sacrifice of her free time, Anne has fully devoted herself to her education. Her lovely little gable bedroom is covered head to toe in revision papers, much to the disgrace of Marilla. The woman often comes into her room, looks around in despair and reminds the young girl to keep her room tidy.

“It’s not good for your health to be constantly thinking about exams,” Marilla reminds her with motherly concern. “The last thing you need is to be bombarded with mathematical equations as soon as you open your eyes in the morning!”

She is determined to do well in her studies though, and she’s well aware that the only way to do so is through hard work so she simply resolves to work even harder. It is rare that the young girl is in her bed before three am these days. She is always practicing. After all, practice makes perfect.

This is not to say that Anne doesn’t make time for pleasure. She most certainly does. Unlike Gilbert, who spends his every lunch break with his nose in a book, she makes time for her friends. Sure, every day she listens to Ruby Gillis as she informs the girls of the most popular boy in Avonlea’s romantic intentions.

“Mother thinks Gilbert will visit soon to make a formal request for courtship!” Ruby squeals with excitement and all the Avonlea schoolgirls squeal too, despite the fact that they hear these words a million times a week.

Anne does not know what to make of Ruby’s shenanigans herself but she listens intently all the same. If her friend is happy then so is she. Although, she will admit that when Josie Pye asks for her opinion on Ruby and Gilbert, she can’t quite muster up an enthusiastic response. The red-haired girl tells herself that it’s simply because she doesn’t want to see her friend suffer when Gilbert inevitably breaks her heart. It is inevitable, right? He told her himself that Ruby doesn’t interest him in that way, but suddenly, she’s not so sure. The more she listens to Ruby, the more convinced she becomes of Gilbert’s unending love for her. Maybe he is just too shy to admit to his feelings? However, she’s never known him to be so. Either way, it doesn’t impact her life one bit so she’s _definitely_ not worried.

That’s the set up in Avonlea until the festive season commences. Anne is greatly anticipating her well-earned time away from study and she is all too happy when she wakes up to a snow-filled landscape on what can only be described as the perfect Christmas Eve.

Anne’s Christmas Eve is to be spent helping Marilla make the necessary preparations for Christmas Dinner the next day. After all, it is the feast of the year! Nothing should be left until the last minute, especially when there are to be guests. Gilbert, Bash, and Dellie will dine with them tomorrow evening- it is tradition since Gilbert returned from working on the ships. Memories start to crowd Anne’s mind and there’s a sharp pang of pain, deep in her stomach. It was only last year that Green Gables entertained Mary too. The pain she feels must pale in comparison to that which Bash and Gilbert feel, and to the pain that Dellie will one day experience, but she’d do anything to bring the woman who was so full of life back. It is funny how Christmas can be, simultaneously, a time of great joy but also great sorrow.

Marilla thoroughly washes their best set of cutlery that only rears its head at special occasions, as Anne dries. It is extremely exciting for Anne to see Marilla begin to wash a fourth, fifth and sixth plate as opposed to their usual three. It is simply magnificent to have guests over! She is most anticipating a conversation with Bash. It has been a while since they have gotten to have a proper conversation. And, Gilbert…well, she sees him almost every day.

“That Gilbert Blythe,” Marilla says, nonchalantly trying to make conversation. She’s unaware, however, that she has unwittingly sent Anne on a path of spiraling thoughts. The girl tenses at the mere mention of his name. “He is developing into quite the gentleman. There’s a bright future ahead of that one. Much like yourself.”

Once again, Anne is dumbfounded. What power does that boy hold over her that his very name freezes her thoughts? She simply does not understand it, and she doesn’t even know where she would begin to put it into words. Their friendship is a riddle that she is yet to work out, although she does admit that it is a riddle she is glad to have.

That evening Anne, Marilla and Matthew enjoy a cup of hot tea beside the crackling fire. Matthew has tucked a blanket around her and she snuggles into it, grateful for its warmth. Anne loves Christmas these days, even if it used to be a particularly bleak part of the year for her. She will never cease to be thankful for the Cuthbert siblings, her very own family.

After she has said her goodnights, she makes her way up to her sweet gable room. The floorboards creak with age as she kneels down on them. From under the bed, she pulls out a carefully wrapped package. Great, it’s still there. The brown paper that it’s wrapped in crinkles as she reaches for the label. Once she locates it, she gently traces the letters of the name she wrote there many weeks ago in her best calligraphy. Despite herself, her mind drifts to the person for whom the gift belongs to. She knows that tomorrow he will have a gift for her, and she did not want to be in the position of being unable to return the sentiment. That happened once before and she detested the feeling. Satisfied that it is safe and sound, she returns the present to its place, says her prayers and climbs in under the covers of her cosy bed. The morning will arrive sooner than she thinks. It always does.

True to her thoughts, it seems like no time has passed when Marilla is shaking her awake. Anne rubs her eyes wearily with sleep before she realises what day it is and excitement pulses through her veins.

“It’s Christmas?” she blurts, pushing herself upright.

“Yes,” Marilla laughs. “Now, get yourself washed and dressed quickly. Matthew is waiting for you downstairs. He is quite eager to see you.”

Anne rushes over to the wardrobe to retrieve her special outfit for Christmas Day. A gasp escapes her lips. It’s even more marvellous than she remembered! The beautiful emerald green shimmers in the sunlight and there’s even puffed sleeves! They were once Anne’s highest ideal, her sense of earthy bliss and she won’t lie, they still are in a way. The detailing on the dress is so precise and immaculate. To think that Marilla handcrafted this especially for her!

Sliding into the dress, she rushes to the mirror to see how it sits on her frame. It’s simply perfect and she twirls around in her gable room until Marilla calls for her once more. Quickly, she styles her hair so that the red waves sit nicely around her shoulders and then she runs downstairs to see Matthew.

“There she is! Our Anne!” Matthew beams. “Come here. I’ve got something for you.”

Anne smiles widely as she bounds over towards Matthew. Upon his request, she closes her eyes and feels the sensation of a small paper bag being placed into the palm of her hand.

“They’re some chocolate caramels from Charlottestown,” Matthew smiles. “Merry Christmas.”

Anne places one in Matthew’s palm and also Marilla’s before she pops one in her mouth. The taste is heavenly. She closes her eyes once more to feel the full sensation the chocolates produce.

“Now, come along, Anne,” Marilla says eventually. “Eat your breakfast. It’s nearly time for Mass.”

The day passes in a blur of happiness after that and soon the evening darkness is falling over P.E. Island. Presently, a firm knock sounds at the door. The Cuthbert’s and the Shirley-Cuthbert’s guests have arrived.

“Anne. Answer that, will you?” Marilla asks.

She nods and makes her way to the door, swinging it open to reveal a grinning Bash, burbling Dellie, and wide-eyed Gilbert.

“Anne,” Gilbert says, breathlessly. “You look… astonishing.”

“Well, well, well. Who said romance was dead?” Bash teases, smirking at a somewhat frazzled Gilbert.

Anne blushes before murmuring a gentle response. “Thank you. Won’t you all come inside?”

Bash strides in past her with Dellie in his arms and Gilbert following at his heels. As he passes her, she inhales his soft scent. It’s comforting. She also notes that a light blush graces his cheeks. Bash has embarrassed him! She wishes that she had the confidence to reassure him. To tell him that she knows he was only being courteous and that she knows he doesn’t have any romantical ideas about her. That she’s perfectly fine with it.

Anne quietly closes the front door again and joins her family. Matthew is smiling in welcome of their guests and Marilla is cooing over how big Dellie has gotten since she saw her last.

“She can’t have grown that much, Marilla,” Anne giggles. “It’s only been a week since you saw her last!”

“Oh, hush you,” Marilla tuts, but there’s nothing but affection behind the words. “Come on, let us go get the food out. We have hungry people to feed!”

Eating the beautifully cooked roast, Anne decides that it has been the loveliest Christmas that she has ever had (never mind the fact that she has said this about every Christmas that she has ever spent on P.E. Island). There is nothing that beats cheerful conversation and celebration with family. She can just feel the love radiating off the table. She smiles as Gilbert raises his glass to her from across the dining table.

“Well, how is little Delphine, Bash?” Marilla asks, eager to continue doting on the child.

“Ah, she’s doing well,” Bash smiles. “She’ll be walking before we know it. Isn’t that right Uncle Gilbert?”

Bizarrely, no response is given. All that can be heard is the scraping and clattering of cutlery as the gracious feast is consumed. Anne sticks her fork decisively into a carrot, as Gilbert remains stagnant, far away in his thoughts.

“Isn’t that right, Gilbert?” Bash prompts.

Gilbert shakes his head, trying to gain alertness. “I’m sorry, what was that again?”

Bash just chuckles. “Never mind, Blythe. You’re too preoccupied trying to impress a certain young lady, I see.”

Matthew’s knife clatters to the table, and the poor man goes rather red in the cheeks.

“Barn,” he splutters, almost like a reflex. However, one stern look from (an albeit surprised) Marilla is enough for him to correct his words. “I mean, how’s – er – how’s the farming going?”

Gilbert idly scratches the back of his neck as insecurity washes over him. Anne can see it as clear as day when she shocks herself by gaining the courage to look his way. However, she almost immediately panics and begins to examine a piece of fabric on her dress. In doing so, she misses the boy’s tentative smile. He needed to determine that their fragile friendship is still intact. He knows that Anne can be…unpredictable.

After dinner, Anne escapes outside for some fresh air. It is crisp and sharp to her skin, but it’s exactly what she needs right now. She had to escape the awkward air inside and she wanted to give Gilbert some space. Gilbert, she thinks as she sits on the wooden chair at the entrance to Green Gables. Her heart goes out to him. She can’t imagine that he wanted his romantical ideas to be broadcasted to Green Gables, if he did then he surely would have told her himself. A part of her wishes that she had the valour to remind him that he is so worthy, and that any girl would be lucky to have him. Startlingly to her, an even bigger part of her longs to know the identity of the girl who has stolen his heart. Perhaps it is Ruby after all.

Anne is busy admiring the sweet twinkle of the night stars when the door creaks open.

“Oh hi, Gilbert,” she says with surprise. “What are you doing out here?”

“I, um,” he starts, nervously transferring his weight from one foot to the other. “I wanted to give you your Christmas present.”

“Oh, wait. One minute!” Anne rushes past his outstretched hand, which contains a small parcel, and into the house.

Quickly, she retrieves a carefully wrapped present from underneath the Christmas tree, where she had placed it that morning. She needs to get back to Gilbert as fast as she can, before he thinks her rude.

“Sorry about that. Your Christmas present was underneath the tree,” Anne says when she comes back outside, and he spins around to meet her gaze. There’s a relieved grin taking over his face, but the source of his smile is frowning. “Oh wait, this isn’t yours. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Gilbert is speechless. His mouth lies open like a goldfish as he tries to think of something to say, but there are no words to be had.

As the girl travels to the Christmas tree for the second time, she utters words of frustration under her breath. She wanted their exchange of gifts to be a beautiful, momentous occasion but now she has ruined it. Why do things never go the way she plans for them to go? How could it be possible for one to mix up which present belongs to who? She sighs. Well, it could be worse. Suppose she hadn’t noticed and gave him the shawl she knitted for Marilla!

“Anne?” Marilla’s voice calls. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, Marilla,” she calls back, hoping that there will be no further questions as to why she is rustling about the house.

With her friend’s intended present firmly in her grip, she heads for outside once more. As her fingers pull back the white paint-chipped door, she sees that Gilbert has sat down on the porch steps. Tentatively, she goes to sit beside him, being careful not to make even the slightest bit of noise. It would be such a horror to pierce the tranquillity of the night. Anne draws in a nervous breath; Gilbert is tilted towards her as they sit with their shoulders brushing. She hadn’t meant to sit so close to him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, the silence between them becoming too much to bear. “For earlier. With the present.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Gilbert seems taken aback, but reaches for a small package in his back pocket. “This is for you.”

Anne carefully takes the present out of his grip, being careful not to touch his skin as she does so.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful,” she murmurs.

A soft laugh erupts deep in Gilbert’s chest. “You haven’t even opened it yet, Anne.”

She has no response to that and so she opts not to reply. Just as she begins to undo the delicate string tied around the parcel, she stops and Gilbert’s eyebrows furrow in apprehension. The girl turns to the other side of her to retrieve another parcel, one wrapped with equal dedication.

“This is for you. I meant to give it to you when I came out, but I…I got distracted,” she says.

Her companion looks touched as he takes the gift from her outstretched hands. In unison, they unwrap their gifts together, both gasping with delight at the contents.

“Gilbert! It’s… it’s glorious,” Anne says in awe.

“Anne, this is great!” Gilbert says in reaction to his new possession.

“I—,” both of them start together, eager to explain the thought process behind their respective gifts.

“You go first,” responds Gilbert, courteously.

“No, you go. I insist,” Anne says, politely.

“Okay well, I thought you would like it. At least I hoped that you would. I know your love of reading and the love you have for your story club so I got you this to represent all the books you will read, not to forget all the books you will one day write alongside your teaching career. May I… may I add it to your bracelet?”

The engravings on the charm are so sophisticated and ornately detailed. Anne is mesmerised. It will make an excellent addition to the charm bracelet that Matthew gave her for her last birthday. She’s almost brought to tears with emotion by how thoughtful the gift is.

After brushing away an escaped tear, she nods and removes the bracelet from her wrist to give to Gilbert. She studies his concentration as he attempts to navigate this feminine item, stifling a giggle as she observes him struggling but trying to pretend that he is not. Eventually he prevails and she instinctively holds out her wrist to him to replace the bracelet. He does so, but not without a further struggle.

“So?” Gilbert asks, holding up his present in signal that Anne can speak now.

“Well, it’s a book,” she starts.

“Yes. I see that,” he laughs.

“It’s a copy of my favourite book, _Jane Eyre_. It helped me through a lot when I was in the orphanage and I don’t know. I thought that, maybe, you would like to read it,” Anne trails off.

“I’d love to read it, Anne,” Gilbert says, quietly. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Anne smiles softly at him, and for a while there is a peaceful silence between them.

Eventually, Anne looks over at him and says, “Gilbert, do you ever think about the future?”

“Sometimes,” he admits. “I try not to, the thought scares me. What if I’m not good enough to become a doctor?”

“You are,” Anne answers, earnestly. “I’m not sure what the future holds for me. I know, most definitely, that I shall be the bride of adventure. No one would ever want to marry me.”

“That’s not true, Anne,” Gilbert replies.

“Isn’t it? How would you know?” Anne questions. She then reflects on Bash’s revelation of Gilbert’s romantic feelings, and bizarrely she feels braver than she did earlier. “You know, Gilbert. You could have any girl in the world and she would be lucky to have you. You shouldn’t worry about trying to impress her like Bash mentioned. You should just tell her.”

Gilbert opens his mouth to reply, but all of a sudden Marilla has appeared on the porch to tell them that there is hot chocolate waiting inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Now that Halloween is behind us it's time for Christmas, right? 
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you have any thoughts. I love hearing your feedback!


	10. Just Good Friends

Anne stands at the door to Green Gables to wave Gilbert, Bash and Dellie off. Staring at Gilbert’s back as he walks away, she is struck with the overwhelming feeling that she doesn’t really want him to leave. _Not just him_ , she corrects. She doesn’t want Bash or Dellie to go either, of course. It has been such a pleasant evening.

“I wish this night didn’t have to end,” Anne says sadly, as she stands in the middle of Matthew and Marilla.

“Well, all good things must come to an end,” replies the ever-practical Marilla Cuthbert but with a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Anne, on the other hand, hates that saying. Why must they end? It’s something that she has never understood. In a world that is so wide and so full of possibility, why can’t one spend eternity in the only the happiest of moments?

Similarly, Gilbert also finds himself pondering deep thoughts as he departs Green Gables. The sound of snow crunching beneath one’s feet has always had that effect on him, maybe because it reminds him of his father. His father who loved the chattering chill of an Avonlea winter and each year would refuse to miss it, despite his love of travel. Avonlea was so dear to his father and so it became dear to him.

When his father died, Gilbert didn’t quite know what to do with himself and so he left Avonlea. It held too many memories and it was simply too painful to remain at that time. There was even a brief period in which he considered never returning, but that was short-lived. He found that there was…something missing from his life. Something that only Avonlea could offer.

He began to feel that instead of trapping him like he previously believed, maybe, Avonlea could free him instead. Who said he had to follow the path that was expected of him? Sure, he had already disproved the notion through his leaving in the first place! He knew then that the societal expectation was that he would stay and take over the Blythe farm. What if he defied even more odds? Maybe, just maybe, he could go to college one day.

At the time, it had seemed like an unachievable dream that would only cause him a great deal of pain if he allowed himself to imagine it but now here he is, mere months off sitting his entrance examinations. He can scarcely believe it, but he knows that he couldn’t have done it without Avonlea. The town raised him. If there is one thing Gilbert knows for sure it’s this; no matter the outcome of these exams, no matter where his future takes him, there will always be an invisible string tying him to this farming town, this miniscule spec of land on the globe. Perhaps, that was a good thing.

“So, any developments between you and Miss Anne that I should know about, Blythe?” Bash probes as they walk. “You were outside together quite a while after dinner.”

For a moment, all that can be heard is the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet.

“Why did you make those comments at dinner?” Gilbert asks instead of answering. “You know that I can take a jest, but it embarrassed the Cuthberts.”

“So you’re not denying it then. Something did happen!”

“Nothing happened,” Gilbert replies, with exasperation although he’ll admit that he is not as adamant as he usually is. He knows he’s not lying, nothing did happen, but he has the most bizarre guilty feeling that he is hiding something.

“But you wanted something to happen, because you like Anne. You always have,” Bash prompts, unrelenting.

Anne. He almost doesn’t want to think of her. In his heart he knows his feelings regarding her aren’t so complicated, but their relationship certainly is. If he had to come up with a phrase to define it, he thinks he would choose the words _complexly simple_. Yes, that’s it. Anne and Gilbert. Gilbert and Anne. Complexly simple. He enjoys the idea that there is this connection between them through the words. He wonders if Anne would agree. Probably not. He laughs; sure it’s why she fascinates him so much.

Dellie gurgles in her father’s arms, which snaps Gilbert out of his thoughts. However, as Bash begins to murmur soothing words in his daughter’s ear, he begins to consider something else regarding a certain red-haired girl. Would it help if he tried to verbalise the emotions that come over him when Anne is near?If he is being honest, it has been a long time since Gilbert admitted to himself that he likes Anne in a romantic sort of way but it is an entirely different league to admit it to someone else. But, would it help? Could Bash help? He’s certainly more knowledgeable than him when it comes to…women.

“I guess that perhaps I did, ” he starts, unsure of himself but then the words come rushing out, “wantsomethingtohappen.”

Bash whoops. “I knew it! It’s always been Anne. I knew it from the very second you got that letter on the ships.”

“It doesn’t matter though,” Gilbert continues. “She barely even likes me. I’m just happy that we have an amicable enough friendship now.”

“Barely likes you? What is this ridiculousness?” Bash scoffs. “What’s that in your hand?”

Gilbert looks down at the book he’s holding. “It’s a book. Anne gave me it for Christmas. She thought that I might like to read it.”

“And you expect me to believe that someone who barely likes you would go to trouble of getting you a gift?”

He shrugs. He can’t even begin to imagine what Bash might say if he found out that the book was of special significance to Anne, a symbol of her past. He’s still honoured that she is letting him into that part of her life but he knows that it’s not because she has any special feelings towards him. He can hardly blame her not having them either. She has no reason to wish for his favour, as he has nothing to offer her. He can’t explain this to Bash though. Somehow verbalising his innermost thoughts has made him even more confused than before and he wishes that he could backtrack. He sighs as he trudges through the snow. At least they’re nearly home now.

“Anne and I are just good friends,” Gilbert says, putting the final stamp on his conversation with Bash.

Back in Green Gables, Anne has gone into somewhat of a panic although she is not entirely sure why. All she knows is that as soon as Matthew closed the front door, she had the overwhelming urge to flee the scene.

“I’m very tired. I think I’ll go up to bed now,” she tells Matthew and Marilla and then rushes upstairs, without waiting for a response.

In her room, she undresses quickly and pulls her nightgown down over her head. She is so flustered that she forgets to say her prayers. Not once since Marilla taught her how to pray when she first arrived in Green Gables has she forgotten, but tonight it simply doesn’t cross her mind. Instead, she climbs straight into bed and pulls the quilt up around her shoulders. She’s shivering despite the fact that it really isn’t all that cold.

A soft knock sounds from her bedroom door followed by Matthew’s voice, “Anne, are you feeling well?”

 _No_ , her brain thinks but she won’t say that to him.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she calls out. “Just a little tired. It’s been a busy day.”

She listens to Matthew shuffle softly outside her door.

“Well, um, right you are. I’ll be off to bed then. Goodnight.”

She listens as Matthew’s feet patter slowly away. She loves him so very dearly and she is glad that it was him who came to check on her. As much as she holds Marilla close to her heart, she knows that if it were her who came to check on her that she would have come straight into her bedroom and she might have even wanted to discuss the comment Bash made at the dinner table earlier. Wait, is that what is wrong with her? It can’t be, can it? She can’t be nervous that Marilla might wish to talk about Gilbert with her. Sure, it’s Gilbert! And, there’s nothing to discuss anyway. As she closes her eyes, she is struck with the feeling that she really can be a very silly girl at times.

In the morning, Anne gets dressed with a spring in her step. It is the most beautiful morning and she adores how the rays of sunshine brighten up her room. She slides the window open to feel the crisp air on her face, breathing it in so that she feels ready to begin the new day. How fortunate she is to be alive in such a precious world that greets her so sincerely every morning.

Singing softly to herself, she floats down the stairs to help get the table set up for breakfast. Her mind no longer lingers on the events of the previous night, except to think of it as a fond evening spent in the company of friends and family. She places three plates on the dining tables and continuing her song, she makes her way back to the cabinet to pick up some glasses. When Marilla enters the room, Anne greets her with a smile.

“Good morning, Anne,” Marilla says, sensibly.

“Good morning!” she replies with a lilt in her voice as she reaches for the first glass.

“Anne, I wonder if I might speak with you before Matthew comes in for breakfast?”

Anne’s heart skips a beat, and fear creeps over her although the reason why is unbeknownst to her. Suddenly, the glass slips from her grasp and smashes onto the floor.

“Oh, dear dear,” Marilla shakes her head, her eyes surveying the scene before her.

“Marilla, I am _so_ sorry,” Anne says, worriedly. She doesn’t know how her mother is going to react to her clumsiness.

“It’s okay,” she says, surprising Anne who had figured she would be annoyed. “I’ll go get the brush. You go and take a seat at the table there so that we can have a little talk once I clean this up.”

Reluctantly, Anne makes her way over to the table, being careful to avoid the shards of glass that litter the floor. She slumps down on a chair as her fingers tap nervous on the edge of the table. What is it that Marilla needs to discuss without the presence of Matthew? 

There is turmoil in her mind.

She barely registers Marilla’s return with the brush.

She barely registers Marilla sweeping the mess away.

She barely registers Marilla’s very movements until the woman is sitting by her side ready to begin the conversation.

“Now, Anne. I just wanted to have a little talk about what happened last night,” Marilla begins.

“What about last night? Nothing happened last night! Last night was great!”

Marilla ignores her daughter’s panic and continues on calmly. “Don’t worry, I am not upset with you for keeping this from me but as your guardian, I have a duty of care to you. I need to make sure you’re fully informed about what this new stage in your life will mean so if you and Gilbert are having romantic feelings—”

“Excuse me? Gil-Gil, there are certainly no romantic feelings!” Anne cuts Marilla off, indignant. She then proceeds to make a show of looking at her watch. “In fact, I was actually supposed to be meeting Diana now so I’ve got to go.”

The fiery redhead promptly leaps to her feet and makes her way to the door. She is in complete shock. How could Marilla say such an outlandish thing? How could she even think it?

“But, Anne, you haven’t even had your breakfast yet!”

“I’m getting it at Diana’s,” she calls over her shoulder.

Truth be told, Anne is not due to visit the Barry’s this morning, but she goes anyway. Green Gables wakes pretty early due to the farm work that has to be done and so there is nowhere else she can think to go at such an hour. Besides, she could really use a chat with her bosom friend anyway. Her mind is boggled with confusing thoughts and emotions. There’s maybe even a hint of embarrassment clouding her mind. It cannot be denied that she isn’t comfortable with the thought of Marilla (and likely Matthew too) believing that she is having romantical notions.

Before Anne knows it she is running past a surprised Eliza Barry and into the Barry home. She bursts ferociously into Diana’s bedroom.

“Oh my goodness, Anne!” Diana gasps, clutching a hand to her chest. She is not an early riser. “You scared me half to death! What are you doing here?”

“Sorry,” Anne says with slight remorse. “I have to speak with you.”

Once Diana gets over her shock at having a guest over at such an early hour, Anne sets about reciting her tale of the previous night’s Christmas dinner along with Marilla’s comments from this morning.

“Can you just believe it?” Anne paces up and down Diana’s rather luxurious bedroom. “I mean, what even prompted her to say that?”

Diana sits up slowly on her bed and takes in a deep breath. She is nervous to speak her next words to her sometimes-unpredictable friend.

“Anne, might she be right? Might you be experiencing…romantic feelings for Gilbert?”

Anne just stares. _Not Diana too_.

“Gilbert and I are just good friends,” she says eventually. What else can she say if no one seems to believe her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's November 25th. The anniversary of our cancellation. How are we feeling?
> 
> I'd be lying if I said that I'm not a little sad but I also think that we should reclaim this day and celebrate a wonderful show. 
> 
> I wanted to upload this chapter today to hopefully help you through the day a little. If CBC and Netflix won't give you more content then I shall. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. If you have any thoughts it would mean the world if you shared them in a comment <3


	11. Would You Have a Spare Pen?

The ever-loyal Diana believed Anne’s claim that she and Gilbert were just friends and Marilla also, thankfully, dropped the subject. Everything quickly went back to normal. Well, as normal as possible with the entrance exams just around the corner.

With the majority of students taking the exams the following day, the school is full of anxious energy. The floor and desks of the schoolhouse are practically shaking with the weight of the class of 1899’s nervous movements. Anne has never experienced an earthquake before but she feels sure that this is what one would be like.

The chatter and panic is so loud that Miss Stacy has to clap her hands and yell just to get their attention. A strange stillness falls over the class, as though they have been frozen in time when she finally manages to do so.

“Students,” Miss Stacy begins. “The time has come. Your college entrance exams are tomorrow—”

She is cut off by a further array of wild, panicked chatter.

“How has this happened?”

“I don’t remember anything!”

“I’m going to fail!”

“What’s one plus one?”

“Boys and girls! Quieten down,” Miss Stacy intervenes. Her stern tone of voice surprisingly induces the class to listen. “We have been preparing for these exams for months. You are all more than ready and more than capable. In fact, we are not going to do any more work today—”

“WHAT?”

“But Miss Stacy, I don’t understand the Canadian provinces!”

“We need to study more!”

“I’ll never get into Queen’s.”

“Please children. Listen to me,” Miss Stacy says, attempting to assert herself. “Today, you are going to choose a book to read for pleasure and you are going to relax yourselves. If you feel it is absolutely necessary, you may quietly read over your study notes and calmly ask me any questions that you might have. The important thing now is to believe in yourselves because every single one of you possesses the power for greatness.”

Anne breathes in Miss Stacy’s words, trying to will herself to believe them. Whilst she does manage to compose herself a little, she can’t quite reach the state of tranquillity that would allow her to read a book and so she turns to her study notes. She has only read the first page when her panic returns in full force - the notes look as though they have been written in a language that she does not understand.

Out of nowhere, she feels a hand grasp hers and squeeze. Diana.

“Stop worrying, Anne,” Diana says. “I have never met someone with the determination and brains that you have. You are going to do so wonderfully in these exams.”

Anne wipes away a worried tear that has escaped before turning her attention to her bosom friend. “I’m so sorry, Diana. I’m being so selfish. I never even considered how hard this day must be for you. Is there really no way that you can sit your exams?”

Diana shakes her head woefully. “I’m afraid not. I wrote to Aunt Jo and she tried desperately to convince mother and father, but there’s nothing to be done. They’ve made up their minds, I’m afraid. Besides, I didn’t attend any of the Queen’s study sessions so I probably wouldn’t pass now anyway.”

“Oh Diana,” Anne says. She finds that it is all she has the strength to say.

As the school day goes on, Anne becomes more and more comfortable with the content of her study notes. However, the nervous vibe in the schoolhouse never entirely dissipates and only intensifies as the school day draws to a close.

It is not long before Miss Stacy stands. “Well done everyone. The school day is over. Go home, relax, and get an early night. Look after yourselves and good luck for tomorrow. Remember that I am so very proud of you.”

Never mind how kind and encouraging Miss Stacy’s words, they are unfortunately a catalyst for the eruption of yet another volcano. Who knew there were so many in such a small geographical space?

“I’m not ready!”

“But we haven’t had our after school study session yet!”

“I’m going to fail!”

“What if I don’t answer all the questions in time?”

“Children, I beg of you to relax! No one is going to fail but you do need to go home now for your own well-being if nothing else,” their teacher responds.

After what seems like forever, Miss Stacy manages to convince her students to at least leave the schoolhouse but they don’t go much further than that. Instead the boys congregate around Gilbert and the girls congregate around Anne in order to bombard them with questions. They are, after all, top of their class.

“Gilbert, do you think we’ll be asked about the potato light bulbs?”

“Anne, how did Canada get its name again?”

In solidarity, Anne and Gilbert make eye contact. They share a small amused smile at the antics of their class. However, both of them are secretly pleased that their classmates have enough trust in them that they have chosen to rally around them. Thirty minutes pass as Anne and Gilbert attempt to provide satisfactory answers to the hundred of questions asked by their classmates.

“What are you all still doing here?” Miss Stacy questions, as she herself leaves the schoolhouse. “I dismissed you half an hour ago! Go home at once. You will all be fine! Please trust me on that.”

Murmurs of protest and disbelief travel through the crowd but after a little more coaxing, the students eventually disperse and head for home. All except Anne. Well, Gilbert is still there too but she hasn’t seen him yet. She is too busy wearing a baffled expression on her face as she looks around her.

“Anne, are you okay?” Gilbert asks, approaching her.

“Oh, Gilbert!” Anne expresses with shock. “Yes, but I can’t find Diana. She must have slipped away home when I was helping the others.”

The boy nods sincerely. “I imagine that this was a hard day for her. Difficult for all of us, but difficult in a different way for her.”

Anne’s eyes well up with emotion and sympathy for her bosom friend. “Yes, at least we are all going through this together. She is entirely alone in being prevented from even attempting the exams! I should go and check on her to see if she’s okay.”

“Maybe what Diana needs is some time to herself?” Gilbert asks. “Would you allow me to walk you home instead?”

“You’re right of course,” Anne says, downcast. “I’ll just head on back to Green Gables then but don’t worry about me. You don’t have to walk with me. I know that you’ve got studying of your own to do.”

“Honestly, I really don’t mind.” He says, sincerely. “In fact, I’d quite like the exercise if that’s okay with you.”

Anne figures that if he just wants the exercise then it would be fine to allow it. It’s not like he would be walking _her_ home. No, he would just be walking _with_ her. No one would think that it’s anything it’s not. Under such circumstances, there is absolutely no way that Ruby would be deluded into believing that this is a sign of any romantic intention. She nods.

As is often the case with Anne and Gilbert, their walk starts in silence but quickly the conversation starts to flow. They talk endlessly. They talk about the exams. What topics they want to come up, what topics they don’t. They talk about their fear that they won’t pass. However, they soon begin to imagine what college will be like if they get there.

“I’m lucky really,” Gilbert says. “Queen’s has a world renowned medical course and it’s not a million miles away from home.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it. It seems perfect for you,” Anne says, genuinely.

“It does. I must admit that I’ll be glad to be rid of these exams though.”

“Me too. The lovely season of spring is passing me by and I haven’t gotten the chance to experience it yet!” Anne exclaims as they approach the gates to Green Gables.

Marilla is standing close by, deep in conversation with Matthew when they do reach their destination. Jerry opens the gate for Anne to walk through, and offers up a smile in greeting.

“Hi Jerry!” Gilbert calls out politely.

“Nice to see you, Gilbert,” Jerry smiles.

Anne turns to Gilbert. “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“Jerry helped me out a few times on the farm back when my dad was sick. And of course I met him that time in Charlottetown when he was with you.”

“And I see him every time he appears here with you, Anne,” Jerry chuckles.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise,” the redhead replies with remorse, ignoring Jerry. "And yes, of course you did. It slipped my mind."

Anne doesn’t want to admit that she was too captivated by Gilbert to remember that Jerry with even there that day in Charlottetown.

“It’s alright,” he assures her. “Anyway, I best be off. Bye Anne. Good luck with your studying. I shall see you tomorrow.”

Anne watches as Gilbert starts to walk away and the exam dread that had momentarily subsided during their walk home returns.

“Is that Gilbert?” Marilla calls, finishing up her conversation with her brother.

Gilbert turns back. “Hello Miss Cuthbert. It’s so nice to see you.”

“And you as well. You must come inside! I have some lovely plum puffs just out of the oven.”

“That’s very kind of you but I really shouldn’t. I do appreciate the offer though,” Gilbert replies, smiling.

Watching the exchange, Anne notes that she rather likes his smile. It lights up his entire face.

“Oh come on now, I really do insist,” Marilla continues. “You two might like to share some tips about tomorrow’s exam.”

And that’s how the pair found themselves sitting at the table in Green Gables, surrounded by study notes and plum puffs. They really did get stuck into their work, but every so often Gilbert would reach for one Marilla’s famous pastries.

“Wow, these really are fantastic,” says Gilbert in awe, the crumbs from his latest plum puff landing on top of their books.

Anne laughs. “How many have you had now? Five?”

“I think this might just be my sixth,” Gilbert joins in on Anne’s laughter. “I’m not sure. It might even be more!”

With jolting realisation, Anne finds that she enjoys the boy’s company and how comfortable she has become in it. She knows that they are prone to falling outs but how she hopes that it won’t happen again. It is startling to admit to herself how much she would miss him if they were to stop talking.

Eventually Gilbert takes his leave, insisting that he really must go home but not before Marilla prepares a basket with an abundance of plum puffs for him to take home. He is all too happy to accept them.

Later that night, Anne refuses to go to sleep even though her bed is calling her name. Instead she sits at her desk and tries to study by the candlelight. The fear fills her as the words start to blur together. She can’t seem to make sense of anything but she hasn’t revised all of her mathematics yet…

“Anne!” calls Marilla. “It’s time to get up!”

Oh no, no, no. How can it be morning already? She crumples through her papers frantically in a last ditch attempt to memorise the reams of information.

Before she leaves Green Gables Matthew, sensing her nerves, places his hands on her shoulders.

“Remember, you’re as smart as they make them,” he says, pinching her arm in confirmation.

Anne smiles. Matthew’s faith in her makes her feel better. Maybe she can do this.

The walk to the exam is bittersweet. She feels more confident in her abilities and the singing birds seem to whistling good luck to her, but she misses the presence of Diana. Whatever will she do next year in Queen’s without her? She refuses to think of it. Her focus now has to be on the exam, the exam that she will pass. Determinedly, she puts purpose into her walk. She can do this.

Rather unfortunately, her positive mind-set doesn’t last long. She arrives at the examination hall to Moody throwing up in a paper bag, frenzied recalling of material from her classmates and pacing students. Even Gilbert is pale with dread and that only exacerbates her anxiety even more. Where does that leave her if even he is nervous?

Anne takes sits down at the door to the church that is soon to be an examination hall. The students aren’t allowed to enter until the examiner turns up. Anne hopes that it will be soon.

“The examiner!” one of her classmates calls. She’s too full of fear to work out who said it. “He’s here! I repeat. He’s here! Oh no.”

The examiner pays little to no heed as he walks up to the door of the church. He calmly unlocks the door and the students of Avonlea file in behind him. Anne feels as though she is walking to her death and she desperately wishes that her bosom friend were here to squeeze her hand. Life really isn’t fair. Diana should be here to sit her exams. She deserves to have the chance decide her own fate. Anne resolves firmly that after these exams she will do whatever it takes to help Diana get the life she desires.

Monotonously, Anne takes her designated seat. She tries to focus on the examiner as he outlines the rules and regulations to the entrance exams but it’s difficult for when she reaches into her pocket to retrieve her fountain pen, she comes out empty handed.

“Excuse me,” she calls to the examiner who responds by telling her to be quiet. “I’m dreadfully sorry but would you have a pen? I seem to have misplaced mine. Oh, please say that you do have a pen you could spare. I don’t know what I would do if you told me you don’t! I have to sit these exams. I simply have to go to college. But who could imagine it? Me? A college girl? It is seems simply inconceivable but oh, it certainly will be most inconceivable if you don’t have a pen for me to use.”

The examiner simply rolls his eyes at the girl but before he can reprimand her further, Gilbert, who has been sitting behind Anne turns around in his chair.

“I have an extra pen for you, Anne,” he says.

“Be quiet, the both of you,” the examiner says sternly, callous to Anne’s struggle.

Ignoring the invigilator, Gilbert smiles at her reassuringly and holds out the pen. Anne feels a tingling sensation as their fingers brush. A shiver runs though her entire body but she doesn’t have time to consider it as the examiner is telling them to begin.

She inhales a deep breath before she reads the first question.

_Name the capital of Canada for one mark._

_This is it,_ she thinks. It’s the start of her journey to college and somehow she just knows that she will be okay.

She scribbles down the answer to the first question, confident that it is the correct one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is my contribution to AWAE Advent- an event with daily prompts to countdown to Christmas. I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You'll notice that I took a lot of inspiration from episode 3x08 (and as always all credit to Anne with an E/LMM) but some things are different. Gilbert takes his exams with his classmates and Diana doesn't get the chance to take her exams (awww). This is the first part of two chapters dealing with exams. 
> 
> As always, if you have any thoughts it would mean a lot to me if you left me a comment! Thanks for reading <3


	12. Let's Play Hide and Seek

“Do you want to play Spin the Bottle?” asks a wild-eyed Josie Pye.

A chorus of no’s follows.

“Well, it was only a suggestion,” she replies smartly, taken aback by the firm refusal.

“We don’t even have a bottle anyway,” says Ruby, trying to placate the girl.

“Yes, we do,” says Josie, rolling her eyes. “We have the bottle that Paul brought.”

As the pink and orange sunset falls across Avonlea, the school children have come to the ruins to celebrate the end of exams. College Entrance Exams generally signal the end of childhood but it is traditional for students to spend one final evening revelling in the simple joys of a child. The exhilaration is running through their veins and they’re determined to make their last hoorah at being kids a memorable affair. Well, at least they will once they can agree on a game.

“What else can we play instead?” Tillie asks.

Josie sighs in defeat.

“What about a scavenger hunt?” Anne asks, eagerly. “Oh, could you imagine anything more perfect than a scavenger hunt across Avonlea?”

Charlie, who is standing extremely close to Anne, tries to back her up despite thinking that the idea is outlandish.

“I guess we could play that,” he says with all the dullness that you would expect from Charlie Sloane.

Unfortunately for Anne, the rest of the Avonlea students are not one bit afraid to show their lack of enthusiasm for the idea.

“Don’t be silly, Anne. We’re not playing that,” Josie says. “Besides, we don’t even have anything to scavenge.”

“Yeah, Josie’s right,” further voices reprise.

“I suppose,” Anne mumbles, trying to hide her disappointment that her idea had not taken hold.

“What would you like to play, Gilbert?” Ruby questions, standing extremely close to the boy and staring up at his tall frame. It is obvious that she plans to hang off his every word.

Gilbert barely notices the girl’s proximity to him, as it seems that he can only focus on how close Charlie is to Anne. He does hear Ruby’s question, however, and considers his response in relation to what a certain redhead would say. What would make Anne the happiest? Her sadness about the rejection of the scavenger hunt idea was not well hidden from him. What would be the next best thing?

“What about Hide and Seek?” he says.

“What? No!” Josie exclaims at the same time as Ruby replies, “Yes!”

“That sounds good!” another voice calls in support of Gilbert’s thinking, but he is only able to register Anne’s own approving smile that is sent in his direction.

“Urgh, fine then,” Josie says. “You can be the one to find us though, Ruby.”

That is how Anne finds herself hidden up a tree, staring down at Ruby Gillis who is almost (but not quite) finished counting to one hundred. Gilbert is slumped at the bottom of her tree and is refusing to listen to her attempts at telling him that that isn’t a good hiding place, even for Ruby. She supposes that it is also a possibility that he just can’t hear her. She _is_ whispering after all.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Ruby shouts eventually.

Anne watches as the girl wanders around, seemingly with little aim or strategy. The girl looks confused that her classmates aren’t simply standing in front of her, ready to be found. Perhaps Anne misjudged her assumption that Ruby would easily find Gilbert in his chosen hiding spot. As if on cue, Ruby begins to shout.

“Gilbert! Gilbert!” she calls.

Anne peers down at the boy who is the subject of these calls but he simply shrugs, echoing her expression of befuddlement.

“Gilbert, where are you?” Ruby continues calling.

Anne can hear her classmates rustling in their hiding spots as confusion riddles them. She can’t help but giggle at the scenario. It is so typical an occurrence for them that it almost seems trivial, but the red-haired girl also realises that it is one of the last of a dying breed. The day is coming soon when they won’t be schoolchildren anymore and everything will change. They are already clearly developing into young adults. Times like this should be cherished and so Anne intends to enjoy every second of it.

It becomes apparent when Ruby screams for Gilbert for the third time that her classmates do not share her sentiment.

“Ruby! For goodness sake!” a voice calls. “This is not how you play Hide and Seek. You are supposed to actually look for people! You’re _not_ supposed to just call out the names of the people that you want to find!”

“I’m sorry!” Ruby replies, but still seems confused as she begins to walk in the opposite direction of the voice that should have given her a rather significant clue to completing the game.

A collective sigh erupts from her classmates.

Anne laughs and she isn’t sure what comes over her, but she finds herself climbing down the tree towards Gilbert. It’s probably an after effect of the exam adrenaline. She jumps down firmly onto the grass and whilst everyone else is distracted, she pulls on the boy’s sleeve and drags him with her.

“I know a place where we can hide,” she whispers to him with enthusiasm.

Gilbert smiles at her widely. He’s more than happy to go along with whatever it is that she has planned.

Gilbert reaches for a lantern and then they’re off towards the woods. Together they stumble through the brambles and bushes with Anne still holding onto the sleeve of his shirt. The cotton feels nice and soft, which is her justification for why she hasn’t let go yet. In the distance, they can still hear their classmates trying to explain the rules of Hide and Seek to Ruby. It is only a couple of minutes later that they arrive at their destination.

“The storybook club?” Gilbert questions, as they stand outside.

“Yes,” Anne beams. “Isn’t it just magnificent? It will take ages for them to find us here!”

“I imagine so,” Gilbert chuckles. “Especially since Ruby couldn’t even find us when we were two feet away from her.”

“Oh, hush,” Anne giggles before dragging the boy inside the wooden structure.

For a brief second Anne considers how effortlessly she made the decision to take Gilbert here. Just a few short months ago she would have hesitated and tried to weigh up whether it was the right or wrong choice. She would have considered what the girls’ feelings would be to it. Now that she is sure that they would be fine with it, everything is so much easier. She is glad that she, Ruby and Diana have welcomed the curly-haired boy into the story club.

A little bit of sadness rushes over Anne when she thinks about her bosom friend. Diana should be here too. She has been by Anne’s side through every step of her life in Avonlea except for this one. It’s not fair. Diana should be able to experience this joy, this sense of solidarity and this overwhelming feeling of achievement. She should be able to stand tall with the knowledge that she, Diana Barry, sat her examinations for college. Anne thinks about Billy Andrews who she watched laughing around the flickering bonfire earlier. Why does someone like him get to experience such celebrations when dearest Diana is denied them?

“Anne, are you okay?” Gilbert asks, carefully.

He’s looking at her with furrowed brows that look so full of genuine concern that something in Anne just breaks. A single tear escapes her and before she knows it, she’s pouring her heart out to the boy.

“I’m so worried about the future, Gilbert. I already miss Diana and it’s only the start of her not being here. What am I going to do in college? Avonlea was the first place – the only place – that I have ever felt truly happy. It is the only place that has ever been a home to me. How can I turn my back on that? How can I just leave?” Anne cries, snuffling a little.

She is ashamed of her sadness. The rest of her classmates are happy, as they should be. She should be ecstatic too and just moments ago she was. Maybe her emotions are just plain wrong.

It is then that a strong pair of arms wraps around her small frame and hold her tightly. Anne’s face is pressed against Gilbert’s chest and she feels safer than she has ever felt before. She doesn’t care that a boy is hugging her. She doesn’t care that it might be (okay, most certainly would be) considered improper. She just cares that she feels better. Her whole body relaxes and she’s able to take a calming breath. Oddly, she feels at home, but how can that be? Anne knows better than anyone that is the people who make a home but it is ridiculous to even entertain the idea that Gilbert Blythe could form a home for her. No matter how much the boy has become an invaluable friend to her, that’s all they are. Friends. Nevertheless, she never wants this hug to end.

Eventually, Gilbert releases her from the hug but not before saying, “Diana will always be your best friend, Anne. She will always be there for you regardless of the amount of miles that separate you. That’s never going to change and Avonlea will always be your home. You’re not abandoning it. You’re not leaving home. You’re going away for a little while to study. That’s all. And if it helps at all, I’m going to be there by your side and I will always be there for you if you need me. You’re strong, Anne. You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever met and you are going to thrive in Queen’s.”

Anne stares at him, wiping her tear-filled eyes in shock and admiration. How is it possible that he thinks of highly of her? Somehow Gilbert always knows how to make her feel better.

“Thanks, Gil,” she gently whispers. She has no words to say anything else despite feeling that there is definitely more to be said.

Shockingly, she also doesn’t mind the fact that she accidentally used a nickname for him again but she is thankful that he doesn’t bring it up either. Instead, he just smiles at her and asks, “How did you find the exam, Anne?”

She gets the impression that he is only asking to distract her from her sombreness but she answers anyway. “It was okay actually. I quite enjoyed the literature section about Shakespeare’s _Othello_ but the arithmetic section was somewhat challenging.”

“That’s good. I was actually the opposite as I struggled with the literature but was okay with the arithmetic. The test definitely could have been far worse though.”

Anne isn’t really paying attention to the boy’s words as her fingers trace one of the wooden panels of her beloved story club.

“I suppose that the story club will have to be cleared out soon since we’re going off to college,” she says, absentmindedly. “I hope that the next generation of students will love it as much as I do.”

A bittersweet sadness falls over the pair as they face the budding reality that life really is about to become so different and that the present will soon be unrecognisable to them.

The girl then starts looking around her, almost frantically. She opens the box of stories and rummages through it before exclaiming, “Got it!”

“Got what?” Gilbert asks, uttering a laugh.

“I was looking for something sharp enough to mark the wood,” she replies. “I’m going to engrave my name so that the story club doesn’t forget me.”

Anne sets about scribbling an ‘A’ into the wood, followed by ‘n’ times two, and not forgetting the ‘e’. After doing so, she sits back to admire her work. The lines are uneven, making it far from perfect but it is undoubtedly her name. Now she will forever be remembered in the history of the storybook club. Her part in it won’t become a storybook secret.

“Your turn,” she says, turning to Gilbert and handing him the penknife.

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” he says, putting his hands up. “The story club belongs to you and the girls. Where did you even get that penknife anyway?”

“I found it out on the path ages ago but that’s besides the point,” Anne says. “You are as much a part of this story club as any of us. Put your name on the wall.”

“Anne, I really don’t feel like it’s my place,” Gilbert says, hesitantly. He wants to do it for her but he doesn’t want to overstep the mark.

“Stop arguing with me and just do it,” Anne says, her tone firm. “At this rate, Ruby actually stands a chance at finding us.”

“Okay, okay,” Gilbert concludes, giving in to defeat.

As she watches him scratch his name into the wood, she can’t help but think about how good his name looks next to hers. It just looks so right and fitting: Anne and Gilbert, Gilbert and Anne. Soon, he crosses the letter ‘t’, and hands the tool back to her, smiling. The activity has left them sitting closer together than they were before. Anne can see every single detail of the expression on his face.

“Anne,” Gilbert starts, gingerly. “Do you remember at Christmas when you said that I could have any girl…”

He trails off and anxiousness comes over Anne. What is he going to say? And why is he looking at her like that? He’s so close to her and she’s so close to him. What should she do? It is then that she realises that she can’t stop staring at him. His hazel eyes are dotted with flecks of gold and she is mesmerised. She is involuntarily moving even closer to him. It’s like she has lost all semblance of control over her actions. And then it happens. For a split second their lips brush and she doesn’t know whether she is to blame or he is but she almost immediately flinches away. That can’t happen! They’re just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S.

Panicking, she rises hastily to her feet before running out of the storybook club. It is imperative that she puts distance between her and Gilbert. She is so fast in her getaway that the mud from the ground splatters up and onto her dress. Oh dear, Marilla won’t be pleased.

Then, to top it all off, she feels a hand on her arm. She jumps, partly in surprise and partly in dread. He hasn't followed her has he? She's so embarrassed that she honestly could not face that. 

“Found you!” Ruby exclaims with excitement, ignorant to Anne’s inner turmoil.

Anne sighs. Of course it is this moment that Ruby decides to finally understand the rules of Hide and Seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed their post exam celebration and if you did, please do leave me a little comment. It really makes my day!
> 
> If you like your fics with a little bit of angst, I'm also working on a fic inspired by Taylor Swift's champagne problems and the first chapter is up now if you're at all interested. 
> 
> I hope that you're enjoying this holiday season! See you in the next chapter :)


	13. When the Sun and Moon Collide

Anne and Diana are quiet on their walk to school. It is a Monday morning but not just any Monday for it is the last one of their school career. They walk armed with boxes from the Story Club. Miss Stacy had told them that they would spend the beginning of their final week in school cleaning out the schoolhouse so that they could celebrate freely at the end of the week and so Anne had decided that there was no better time to clean out the Story Club, since it would have to be done at some point anyway. She must admit that she rather regrets that decision now. Not only are the boxes a physical burden on her, their weight dragging her small frame down, but they are an emotional one too. The boxes weigh down on her heart because they hold inside a little bit of Avonlea magic that she created for herself. The Story Club was her creation and it gave her, in part, that sense of belonging that she needed to feel in Avonlea. It allowed her to believe that Avonlea belonged to her and she to it. Removing the boxes means that it really is over and what if Avonlea forgets about her when she is at Queen’s? The thought is too painful to believe. She and Diana could barely speak to each other when had arrived at the Story Club, too upset by this signal that they were growing up and inevitably parting ways. Not so hidden tears had escaped both their eyes and even now these tears linger.

Anne breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing the schoolhouse emerge amongst the trees, as she fights with the boxes that are threatening to flee her grasp. Her relief, however, is short-lived. One struggle is about to be replaced with another because as destiny would have it, Gilbert has arrived at the schoolhouse at the same time as the two girls. Diana, not registering her friend’s distress and eager to free herself from the boxes, walks on into the building but in doing so she leaves Anne alone to face Gilbert. Anne, who's feet are rooted to the spot, stuck like a thick glue. It is the first time that she has been face to face with him since whatever happened between them in the Story Club. She had avoided him fervently throughout the rest of the post-exam celebrations, expertly averting his attempts to catch her eye, and leaving for Green Gables at the first opportunity she could. It had been a lucky escape, especially since she didn’t have to explain why she and Gilbert were hiding together in the Story Club. Miraculously Ruby didn’t discover him after she found Anne and he had had to awkwardly walk himself back to the ruins a while later. Despite this, intense emotions have still wreaked havoc in the poor girl’s mind. She has this feeling of mortification and something else she cannot describe. This is why she can’t be around Gilbert Blythe anymore. Well, not until she works out how to move forward with their friendship. Even still, standing here now, she remains frozen across from him, staring into his deep hazel eyes that are full to the brim with life and emotion and … questions.

“Anne,” he whispers, her name escaping his lips in a way that seems almost against his will.

Hearing her name stirs something in Anne, and the spell Gilbert had cast over her shatters.

“I… I… I have to go,” she splutters, rushing to get her words out with the oxygen suddenly reaching her lungs all at once.

She picks up the boxes at her feet, the boxes she did not even notice falling to the ground, before she hurries inside. In her haste to leave the boy and her strange feelings behind she doesn’t even notice how she accidentally swings the door closed on the boy’s face.

Instead, Anne resolves to forget what just happened with Gilbert and turn her mind to the girls and their Story Club. It is a day of mourning for them and that does not deserve to be infiltrated by confusing boys like Gilbert Blythe. She walks determinedly to her desk and dumps the boxes down pointedly. The action causes dust to rise out of the cracks in the wooden desk and she stifles a cough.

“Is the Storybook Club completely empty then?” Ruby asks sadly, upon the fiery redhead’s arrival.

“Yes,” Anne replies matter-of-factly, looking at the blonde girl and trying to put on a brave face before adopting an authoritative tone. “There is a box for each of the three of us. We will need to sort through it and decide what to throw away and what to keep. That’s all there is to it. Shouldn’t be too difficult.”

After dolling out her instructions she sits down firmly in her seat and opens up her assigned box, trying to pretend that the thought of throwing away some of the trinkets she has collected over the years and the stories she has written doesn’t upset her. She tries her best to ignore the sound of Ruby’s sniffles behind her, the sight of Diana’s silent tears, and the feeling of her own shaking hands as she takes the first crinkled page out of her box.

“I’m going to miss the Story Club so much.” Ruby blurts helplessly. “Growing up is the worst thing in the entire world.”

The words hit Anne like a ton of bricks. Gently the page that was resting between her fingers flutters down onto the floor beside her feet – she no longer has the ability to pretend that she has the strength to carry on. Ruby’s words have resonated with her and her every apprehension about her future. It is just so sad. Her childhood is ending just as soon as she had a chance to let it begin. Yet, another undeniable part of her knows that Ruby’s statement isn’t fully correct. Growing up can be exhilarating and wonderful. This is a sad time, as all goodbyes to loved things are, but Queen’s will be an adventure - even if it means losing something to gain it.

“But isn’t it romantical to imagine future generations finding our Story Club? Continuing on the legacy that we started?” Anne says turning around in her seat to face Ruby, her voice laced with optimism. “Growing up is mesmerising. We have these entire unwritten futures laid out in front of us that we can write however we want to. How could that possibly be a bad thing?”

Ruby wonders before a shaky smile crosses her tear-stained face. “Do you know, Anne, I think you might be right? I’ve never thought about it that way.”

“At least you girls get to ch—,” Diana begins but then gets cut off.

“What’s this?” sneers the voice of Billy Andrews. The girls’ tears have summoned him and now he is hovering around their table like an unwanted pest. “Just like a girl to cry about leaving school. Worried about your future prospects? I would be too if I were you. You’ll be hard pressed to find a husband that’s for sure!”

Fury descends on Anne. He has no right to come over with talk that makes no sense. He is just butting in on a conversion about something he knows nothing about just for the objective of ruining their day. Well she won’t let him and she is about to open her mouth to tell him so when –

“Leave them alone, Billy.”

Gilbert. That was Gilbert’s voice. He has stood up to confront Billy. Embarrassment creeps over her and her cheeks start to turn a firm rosy red. She can’t look at him and so she turns to Billy instead. His expression is scoffing and she can just tell that he is gearing up to say something more. Anne’s awkwardness towards Gilbert starts to twist and turn into something else, something that resembles an almost vehemence. She doesn’t need Gilbert to fight her battles! She has been fighting her own all along and he has just made it all worse anyway. What gives him the right?

“I don’t need your help, Gilbert Blythe,” she addresses him acrimoniously, before turning to Billy. “And you, Billy Andrews, don’t you have anything better to do with your life than concern yourself with what us girls are doing since we are oh so beneath you?”

Billy quite visibly grapples for words to respond but comes up empty. Instead he makes an indistinguishable sound and saunters away. Gilbert, however, nods at Anne respectfully before he returns to his desk where his open book awaits him. Anne’s passion does not off put him. It has always been something that draws him closer to Anne, not something that pushes him away.

Initially, Anne feels vindicated in her telling off of the boys but as she sits back down she begins to feel a semblance of discomfort. Was she too harsh on Gilbert? After all, he was only trying to help her and even his response was so gracious. In her heart she knows that Gilbert never intends to hurt her. It is possible that her actions were just the result of the embarrassment she feels about whatever happened in the Story Club the other night. She shakes her head. She doesn’t want to deal with that now, maybe not ever. Her guilt at her treatment of the boy only intensifies when her fingers gravitate towards the page containing the story she scribed about him all those months ago when she had her solo meeting of the Story Club. Why had she done that again? Oh yes, she had upset him then too and, like now, she felt bad. Anne’s head begins to hurt trying to make sense of it all. It is just too confusing, too nonsensical. All she can do is put the tale aside until later when she will have no choice but to determine what is to be done with it.

Until lunch Anne sorts through pages and pages, each full to the brim with words that date back to when she was thirteen until now. It is not by any means an easy task to let go of some of them but it has to be done. There is no room to keep them all at Green Gables and her room in Charlottetown has to be left for her future college, adult stories.

Eventually, after a couple of hours of sorting, Miss Stacy announces that it is time for a lunch break. The girls decide to eat outside since it is a beautiful day on the cusp of summer. Anne sits on a patch of grass ridden with daisies beside the stream that cools their milk and marvels at the wildlife that has emerged from the trees. A couple of wild rabbits are hopping around in the long grass straight ahead from where the girls are eating their sandwiches. They are so carefree and happy. She almost envies them. They don’t have a life to say goodbye to.

When lunchtime is over, the girls head back into the schoolhouse to continue their tidying up task. Anne clambers onto her seat, pushes a red braid behind her shoulder, and reaches into the box to find the story she wrote for her friend, Gilbert, on that cold, October night. It should be at the very top of the pile – that is where she placed it before she left for lunch – but the page she pulls out is not the story she is looking for. In fact, it is not her story at all; it’s one of Ruby’s titled, “Perhaps, I Love a Man Named Bert.” The title doesn’t stir the usual humour in Anne and instead, a little slither of worry creeps into her conscience. She takes a deep breath. There is no cause to panic yet. She is probably just misremembering where she put it, it might even be that she set it in a different box. It’s easily done. Calmly she brings the box of stories down and onto her lap so that she can get better look at its contents. However, her serenity withers away with each page she pulls out that isn’t the one she is looking for. She begins to seriously panic when she reaches the bottom of the final box. Where has the story gotten to? It would just be the most abominable thing in the world to occur if she lost it. It is not one she would want to end up in the wrong hands.

All of a sudden, an indescribable amount of sheer horror creeps over her and sinks deep into her bones. A voice is reading her words out loud. The words from the very story she is looking for. The words she wrote about Gilbert. Even worse? The voice belongs to Billy Andrews. Billy Andrews has his grimy hands all over her precious story and he is performing it to the class, mockingly. How dare he! And all of the boys except Gilbert are snickering. How dare they!

“The grass grew greener, for the curly-haired boy had saved the life of the three-year-old girl that cold, October night. The somewhat older girl threw her arms around him in sweet rejoice and resisted the urge to press a soft kiss to his cheek in thanks. She was proud of the boy. He had been through so much hurt, pain, and loss. The orphan boy used turned his pain into something beautiful to heal and care for others. She didn’t know how she could have been so blind to his wonderful qualities when they were first acquainted, but now she could not imagine a life that he was not a part of,” Billy finishes his reading of Anne’s story.

Anne sees red. This is a complete and total violation of her privacy! She cannot believe that this is happening to her. How could someone be so awful? Why does Billy Andrews delight in other people’s misery? The anger that fills her is one that threatens to consume her unless she finds an outlet for it. She will admit, however, that there are a couple of tremulous emotions that contest for the spot of overriding emotion. There is a deep fear that Gilbert will realise that the story is about him and, to be honest, it is a very plausible fear. Listening back on her words, it is perfectly obviously about the boy sitting at the other side of the schoolhouse. She does not know how she didn’t realise that fact when she wrote it initially. She turns her head around, trying to mask her anxious expression, as she observes Gilbert to see if there is any slight chance that he has not caught on. It is immediately clear that that is a hope she should let go of fast. The boy seems frozen in surprise and so she returns her attention to Billy, sighing deeply. Maybe there is something she can do to salvage this. Maybe she can hide the fact that she wrote this and no one will ever have to know, but then Billy gestures in her direction.

“And I found this all on the desk of the ugly orphan,” he says, laughing hysterically.

The echoes of laughter are too much for Anne to cope with. All around her people are cackling at her expense. Josie is openly giggling behind her and most of the boys are pointing at her and sniggering. Where is Miss Stacy when you need her? She searches desperately for her but she is in the storeroom sorting through the supplies she assumes. One small act of grace is that the subject of her musings, Gilbert Blythe, retains an expression of sincerity and befuddlement. He looks as though he wants to speak, as his mouth opens and closes again, but he doesn’t and Anne is grateful for that. He likely doesn’t know what is happening. Anne doesn’t blame him. How has it come to this?

In her haze, Anne fails to notice that someone is approaching her. Charlie Sloane. He kneels down on one knee so he is face to face with her. The almost patronising action triggers annoyance inside her, but it pales in comparison to everything else. Charlie will never have the importance that he thinks he has.

“Don’t worry, Anne,” he tells her, pretentiously. “This won’t affect our future together.”

Anne studies him, horrified at the thought, and before she can help it, she blurts a response to the room. “It’s not mine! It’s Ruby’s. Ruby wrote it!”

An intense guilt immediately floods her. She should not have done that. She should not have told a falsehood. She is a horrible friend, and no doubt, Ruby is rightfully very upset with her.

“Anne’s right. Ruby did write it,” Diana adds, nodding. “We had a Story Club, you see, and that was one of Ruby’s pieces. I found it right after she left a meeting we had in October. We were just creating fictional stories though. It’s not real and they aren’t about anyone.”

It hurts knowing that Diana is standing up for her when she doesn’t deserve it and even in validating her lie, she doesn’t leave Ruby out to dry the way she did.

“What?” Ruby says, quickly and high-pitched. “I didn’t write that. Isn’t that from the exercise we did a while back where we had to craft a story about each other? In that meeting of the Story Club that Gilbert joined us for?”

“Exactly. I’m not sure what you’re insinuating,” Gilbert says, finally finding his voice, “but it is not worthy of this immaturity.”

Billy considers their words for a moment before he smirks and sniggers again, seeming to dismiss them.

“The boy is a shining star. So special. So beautifully special,” Billy reads from the page once more in a whiny voice that is attempting to emulate that of a girl’s but failing miserably.

Anne trembles with frustration. He is not even emphasising the words correctly, which is the highest of offences that one can make towards a budding author. She has had enough of him and his horridness. Yes, he should not be flaunting her words about for the entire class and yes, he absolutely should not have been going through her private possessions, but this is her mess. She wrote those words and so she has to do something about this. She does not know yet what she is going to do, but her friends don’t deserve to be belittled by Billy Andrews and the members of her class who are juvenile enough to follow him like sheep. Forcefully, she jumps to her feet, adrenaline flowing through her veins.

“I wrote it,” she says confidently, each monosyllabic word pointedly enunciated. “I wrote it and I didn’t write it as part of any Story Club exercise. I wrote it back in October, of my own accord, and I wrote it because I’m in love with Gilbert Blythe.”

Her classmates turn into statues, their mouths agape with shock, and the silence is deafening. Anne’s own limbs go weak and she feels like she might fall. She hadn’t meant to say that. It’s not true, is it? It’s just another result of her panic surely. There’s no way that she could possibly love Gilbert, could she? He is her friend. Her friend! Whatever possessed her to utter those ridiculous words? And in front of her entire class no less! Still, she cannot help but whisper softly to herself.

“I’m in love with Gilbert Blythe,” she utters so quietly that no one else could possibly hear it, and it’s all the confirmation that she needs. She knows that it is true. She knows that it has always been true.

There is only so long before her class emerges from this stupor she has induced. She must go before they do. She can’t face them right now. Not when she feels as though the sun has shone down on her and shown her the light but simultaneously as though the moon has disappeared from the night sky and left her in complete darkness. She especially cannot face the boy who has caused this chaos in her heart. What if he laughs at her and calls her outrageous like the others? The rational part of her knows that he would do no such thing, but the fear of the possibility is too consuming. She has to get out and so she does what she does best. She runs. The door of the schoolhouse bangs shut behind her and then she is running to who knows where. She doesn't know what will become of her and Gilbert but either way it is the end of the friendship she has become so very accustomed to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry that it has been a little while. Life has just been a bit tough at the moment and I keep having to prioritise other things ahhhh. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter has been in my head since I began to write the very first chapter of this fic so it is kind of surreal that we have finally reached this point! I hope you didn't forget about Anne's musings in the beginning of the fic. The infamous story that started it all had to come back at some point. 
> 
> If you read this and enjoyed it in even a small way, it would make me the happiest if you would leave me a comment to tell me so. Either way, I shall see you next chapter!


End file.
